Yukyuu No Tsuki
by MissSexyRain
Summary: Someone's after our Zero and the one who's after him is getting frustrated with a certain Brunette. ZeroxKaname, ocs, and blood! Slight AU & M-Preg
1. Yukyuu no Tsuki

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

~Well I feel like I should contribute a little to the site since I have no fanfics up! Here's my try at one! Please don't be too hard on a noob like me!~

**Yukyuu No Tsuki**

***Chapter 1***

* * *

Zero walked the school grounds and kicked a stray rock. He was really pissed off and seeing those blood suckers just made his day more rotten!

_-Flashback-_

_Zero woke up this morning only having a 1 hour of sleep before getting ready for another Cross Academy day. He was pulling his uniform on when he heard a knock at the door. Shrugging on the rest of his coat on Zero went to look at whom in there right mind would knock on his door at 7:oo in the morning. He roughly opened the door and glared but to his annoyance there was no one there. He glanced around and saw a note on they floor._

_Dear Zero,_

_Hey Mr. Prefect, how are you this day? Well not to waist time, but I have one thing to say and that is,_

"_Do you think you're capable of defending yourself?" Because quite frankly someone's after you and **I** know who it is._

_~anonymous _

_-EndFlashback-_

In logic the only ones Zero could think of that would be after him were vampires, not to mention the only ones he could think of that hated him that much. He loathed them to his very core. It doesn't matter that he is one. Point blank though he didn't know if it was true or not.

Zero continued down the path toward the main building when he heard a sound. He turned toward it and saw that the bushes were moving. Zero quickly pulled out his Bloody Rose and pointed at the shrub. It stop moving so he went and investigated. He pulled the bush apart and saw another note.

"Damnit! Who ever it is leaving messages likes to leave them at the oddest times." Zero grumbled. _I shouldn't even be looking at these stupid things, _He thought_._ Zero bent down and picked up the folded piece of paper and opened it.

_Dear Zero,_

_Did you heed my warning yet? Because from where I'm at now you look completely helpless._

_~anonymous _

Zero growled and quickly spun around. Whoever it was that were sending him these letters was also stalking him. He glared into the night, but let his guard down when he saw no one. He glanced up and saw that it was a full moon. One thing was for sure and that was his life was going to experience a **harsh** setback.

~Well that's all I can think of for now! Please read or review if you like^^~


	2. Akai no Tsuki

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

~Thankyou for the reviews! And I had more hits than I expected so that made me feel so good!^^ Also one thing: _**Blame the SUGAR!**_

**Akai no Tsuki**

***Chapter** **2***

* * *

The night had just ended and it was time to walk the vampires back to the moon dorms. Zero didn't want to skip but he was really in a bad mood. Leaving Yuki with all those beasts didn't sit right with him either.

"She can take care of herself." Zero reminded himself. He turned a corner and saw a classroom door open. He drew back to the side of the wall and peered over. Aidou was sneaking out. _Figures, _Zero snorted in his head. He quietly got his gun out his jacket. Aidou though wasn't going anywhere; in fact he turned to where Zero was hiding.

"Come out Kiryuu." Aidou hissed. Zero faced him.

"What do you want vampire?" Zero asked. He really didn't want to fight tonight.

"Come here." Aidou simply said.

"**What?**" Zero asked stunned.

". Is it really that hard to understand?" Aidou mocked. Zero growled but came closer none the less. He pointed the Bloody Rose strait at the blonde vampire's heart.

"Speak your mind, _Idol-sempai_." Zero said with venom. When Zero blinked though, Aidou was nowhere to be found. He searched the area around him, but found no one. Zero redeposits his gun and continued walking forward.

" I thought that damned pureblood was supposed to look after his fanclub." Zero cursed. Now he had to look for that flirt Aidou. He glanced at the moon it was high up in sky, that means it's either 1:00 or early start of another 24 hours.

Great! He still had 3 hours with the blood sucking freaks. Well while he had some time he decided to see how Yuki was doing. Knowing how she is in love with Kaname means more room for stray vamps. He passed under the balcony and stepped back to see her scanning the area for Day Class students.

" Oi, Yuki!" He called. She looked down and waved at him before joining him on the ground.

" What's up Zero?" Yuki asked.

" Our _dear Idol _has taken off again." Zero complained.

"OH SHIT! I'm tired of him doing thing when we actually have a peaceful night." Yuki whined.

" I got him, just make sure the others don't go no where." Zero said.

" 'Kay." Yuki said. With that Zero walked off in some random direction. His mood calmed some what and he hummed his favorite song along the way when he started to come close to the Sun Dorms through the woods. Then he took a peek at his surroundings and starts to sing along in his head.

"Oh Yes indeed it's the American Dream. I want to touch yo, work yo, taste yo, body. I want you to do it to my, get up on my, sit up on my, body. If there's a camera up in here (huh) it might leave when I do (when I do). If there's a camera up in here (huh) load that right up to youtube (youtube). I'm just playing! Yea MC tell me what to say when they found out about me and you, the tabloids calling us out. And how can I not deny it when up in here with you, your amazing, Love it when you say it…" Zero sang to himself. He was by his dorm window when he finally noticed it open. Zero silently jumped through and landed without a peep on the floor. When he focused his nightsight in, he could clearly see a letter on his door. He cautiously crept toward it. He opened it, but it wasn't like the others.

_Dear My Annoying Zero,_

_Look up._

_-Aidou_

"HOLYS##T!" Zero spun around only to be pressed to the door by none other than Aidou.

"_Hmmm_, I didn't actually think you would read it." Aidou purred.

"_Get off._" Zero struggled, but to no avail. Annoyed, Aidou pinned Zero's hands to the door. Aidou stared at the tempting neck in front of him and licked. Zero continued anew with is struggling, but Aidou still wouldn't budge. Aidou started to nibble here or there until he bit a spot that made Zero stop protesting. Shocked, Aidou did it again and got a moan.

"Are you going to listen now," Aidou sucked on the spot again,"_Zero._" Zero really couldn't think so he just nodded.

"Good!" Aidou happily bounced off of Zero. Hurriedly Zero aimed his gun at him.

"What was the meaning of this Hanabusa?!" Zero yelled.

"I have something to tell you." Aidou said bubbly.

"And that would be…." Zero urged.

"The people who are after you." Aidou said seriously.

"You're the one sending the notes." Zero asked surprised.

"Hell no! That's not me…You've been getting messages?" Aidou wondered.

"Yes and the're frustrating as hell vampire! If it's not you then who is it?" Zero yelled.

"How should I know? Anyways, I got answers. Do you want to listen or what?" Aidou offered.

" You have five minutes." Zero said with a sigh. _It could have been worse….._

~Hi everyone! The song Zero was singing was The Dream's part in one of the Touch My Body Remixes By Miss Mariah Carey. Hmmm I wonder what would of happened if my mind's imagination came to full play?(evil laugh) Aww poor Zero I hope I torture you **too** much~

* * *


	3. Yojinbukai no Tsuki

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

~**OMG! SHE UPDATED DURING THE ACTUAL DAY! **I know usually I'm asleep until one or five in the afternoon. I'm a night creature but I've been forced to adapt to school time again because of my parents. It was good while it lasted…..Okay IM SO HAPPY! I'm on 3 alert lists and 1 favorite and then the hits keep rising! IM ON TOP OF THE WORLD RIGHT NOW!

**Yojinbukai No Tsuki**

***Chapter 3***

* * *

A bat swung again and connected to a bloody and beaten back. Rusted chains squeaked in protest at being pulled. _Huff Huff._ Another hit, except to the legs. _**Crack!**_ The other leg was busted now. He was dangling on floor at the hands of the executioner. _At least I'm not yet,_ he thought. There was blood splattered all over the place. The red substance dyed everything its color.

"Shi(wheeze)zu(cough)ka-" The poor blow was cut off by a kick to the ribs.

"KEEP QUIET!" The man covered in black said. He griped the head of sliver hair and whispered into his prisoner's ear.

"Not even your precious pureblood could stand against Lord Vikenti Afanasi Akim."

"Must you say his _whole _name?" The broken form coughed. The dark figure frowned and twisted his head toward where his master lay.

"Keep in mind scum that you will end up like that to." With that the punisher went back to what he did best, **a slow painful death**.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Zero&Aidou-

"Spit out what you have to say Aidou." Zero growled.

"Well I have one question, what did the notes say?" Aidou asked.

"None of your damn business really. I'll be civil just this once though. It said or whoever said that there's people after me and they know who." Zero replied.

"Okay, another question, do you know 'who' they might be?" Aidou asked again.

"If I knew **that** I wouldn't be talking to you!" Zero barked. "You said you have info now spill!"

"Well you know Kaname-sama-"

"You mean Kuran."

"_Yes_, well you know people with power have enemies right?"

"Yeah, so what does his social problems got to do with me?"

"Look you have to understand the vampire world, whether your in denial or not. Kaname-sama is here so that means….." Aidou trailed off so Zero could understand.

"It's his turf." Zero said.

"Exactly."

"So.…"

"_So_ they are going to go after the weakest person." _**Hello,**__ you're a hunter, you should know this!_

"But wait a minute I'm not even in the Night Class!" Zero protested.

"Like I said before, you're still a vampire! **Denial or not your one**!" Aidou huffed.

"Okay, Okay so what's going on? Kuran pissed someone off too badly?"

"Not that I know of, but it deals with the more politic side of high class society."

"A Popularity Contest." Zero stated bluntly.

"That is, from a human point of view."

"Nope. A teenager's." Zero deadpanned.

"Okay whatever." Aidou gave up. "Point blank, _Watch your back._"

"You don't have to tell me that and besides why would you or Kuran or any of you bloodsuckers be worried about me?"

"**Why?** Hell I don't know but it's on Kaname-sama's orders."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Sorry, can't tell ya." Aidou chuckled.

"Arrggh, Okay let's dive into sumthin personal then." Zero stated. "What was with you back a few minutes ago?" Aidou gripped Zero's wrist forcing the gun to drop and lifted Zero's face closer to his.

"I just felt like doing it. Is something wrong with that?" Aidou whispered. Zero was frozen yet again and just stared.

"_**Why?**_" Zero managed out.

"You'll found out soon." That said Aidou pecked Zero's lips and disappeared.

"_**DAMNIT!**_ He better has gone back to the Moon Dorms." Zero cursed but not too loudly. He could see the sun rising up.

"Oh Hell might as well get ready again." Zero then went to take a shower.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-_The Moon Dorms-_

Morning was slowly slipping in and all the Night Class students headed off saying their goodbyes to each other and head off to bed. Once the area was down stairs was clear and everyone in their rooms, Aidou finally came from his hiding place in the shadows.

"Aidou what took so long?" Kaname said from beside him. Aidou jumped and laughed nervously.

"Sorry you know how Kiryuu is." Aidou choked out. Kaname walked over to a table and sat.

"What did he say?" Kaname asked.

"Well, pissed off more than anything. I don't exactly know."

"Hmmm…we'll try again later." Kaname got up and began walking up to his bedroom.

"Dorm Head I have a question."

"Speak then Aidou."

"Why are we that worried? Kiryuu can take care of himself."

"Then you obviously haven't taken on powers of a _**demon**_ first hand." With that Kaname made towards his room silently and closed the door.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Kain-

Kain listened as his cousin sneaked through the door. He pretended to be asleep. Aidou changed his clothes without a sound and went to his bed on the other side of the room. Kain waited until he could hear the steady breathing of his cousin. Kain got out of bed and went to the window. He could see the rays of the sun through the thick purple curtains. He was thinking very hard over what he over heard the other day.

_-Flashback-_

_Kain yawned. It was after dinner and everybody went and did their own thing before bed. Kain happened to pass by their respected Dorm Leader's room and overheard his cousin's happy voice._

"_Sure Kaname-sama I'll do it if you really want me to!" Aidou practically squealed in delight. _

"_I'll leave to you then Aidou. Nothing violent though."_

"_**Of course!** I wouldn't dream of doing anything malicious to Zero." Kain had a 'WTF?' face then._

"_To Zero? What about him?" Kain didn't get it. He just decided to leave it alone for now until he got his cousin alone._

_-EndFlashBack-_

He looked back and saw Aidou soundly sleeping. He'll ask tonight before they went to class.

-Hyuuuuu I think I did a nice job on this one. Even though there not any action yet,** If you know what I mean!**


	4. Tsuki no Hikari

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

~**Damn** I always get more hits and favs and alerts than anything but reviews, is that funny or what! IM JUST HAPPY PEOPLE ARE READING OR IF THE DON'T MY TITLE LOOKED INTRESTING ENOUGH TO CLICK!_Thankyou for those who did review though! You make me feel so bubbly! _**OH AND VOTE ON MY POLL! WHO DO YOU THINK ZERO SHOULD END UP WITH OR SHOULD I MAKE IT A MALE/HAREM!** Well on with the tale. **As you requested wildchartermage-san! **Strange things can happen under moonlight…..

**Tsuki No Hikari**

***Chapter 4***

* * *

-_TheDreadfulMathClass-_

Zero was barley listening to his math teacher (**Does he ever?**). He was fading in and out of awareness (**I do it all the time!^^**). Zero finally fell asleep. Yuki also sleeping got called out by the teacher and didn't answer therefore resulting in detention.

"_Sigh_, why does this always happen?" Yuki complained. It's never fair for her. She is the only one getting caught napping in the afternoon and never Zero.

"Hn." Zero didn't care actually. He didn't feel like seeing none of those beats, _**especially **_Aidou. They were trapped listening to Mr. Haruka. When their teacher turned back around from the board they were gone. Zero jumped from the window and Yuki ran out the door. Yuki had been meaning to talk to Zero, but when she got outside he nowhere insight. She had wondered if he caught Aidou and also worried that he shot him. Zero wasn't that hasty though. Yuki wandered around until it was time to release the Night Class and Zero still wasn't in sight.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Kain&Aidou-

Aidou straightened his tie and looked at his cousin standing in the door still.

"What's the matter Akatsuki? How come you're not going yet with the others now?" Kain looked stressed over something that he couldn't put his finger on and they usually told each other everything.

"Hanabusa I have to talk to you." Kain said serious. Aidou blinked.

"About what?" He asked.

"Well I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you and Kaname-sama." Aidou sat back down on his bed.

"What did you hear?"

"The most peculiar thing, something that has to deal with Kiriyuu I believe."

"Um….well what can I say? The only ones that are aloud to know are Kaname-sama's close people, but you know he has to tell you by himself."

"That's what I don't get! He only told you Aidou from what I understand and nobody else has mentioned it."

"….B-because no one _else_ is to suppose to know yet." Kain raised an eyebrow at Aidou.

"Why?" But Aidou's voice didn't answer it was the Dorm Leader's.

"Because not everyone is _**ready **_to find out."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Zero-Chan^.~

Zero was at the lake that was located in the woods. He hadn't got a letter all day and things were bleak as and normal as far as school goes. He was lying on his side at the edge of the deep blue lake. The light from the full moon was making everything it touched glow. It was abnormal to see him relaxing and unguarded **anywhere**. The series of bizarre events just wore him down a little bit and he should be up and running in about 15 minutes. He kinda felt guilty for leaving Yuki to take care of the vampires by herself but he couldn't help it. _She is probably falling asleep herself,_ he mused. He had also been reflecting on the events that transpired.

"_Get off." Zero struggled, but to no avail. Annoyed, Aidou pinned Zero's hands to the door. Aidou stared at the tempting neck in front of him and licked. Zero continued anew with is struggling, but Aidou still wouldn't budge. Aidou started to nibble here or there until he bit a spot that made Zero stop protesting. Shocked, Aidou did it again and got a moan._

Zero _**really **_didn't want to think about it, but he couldn't…he couldn't…_help_ it! Zero didn't know why nor did he want to know why Aidou…..did what he did. The disturbing factor was he kept thinking about it and he couldn't understand why. It was like his conscience had another mind of its own. Zero breathed in deep. He should get up before he fell into a deep sleep, but his body wouldn't listen and he ended up snoozing for awhile.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-WithYukiAndEveryone-

Yuki was wondering where hell Zero went again.

"Geez, where are you Zero?" Yuki sighed. She looked at the Night Class glimpsing through the tall glass window. Now that she finally notices the class as a whole and not just staring at Kaname-sama most of the time, she doesn't see Aidou anywhere.

"Where is he?!" Yuki panicked. Yuki started to run everywhere, but couldn't find him. The only place she didn't check was the woods. She turned around and was startled to see Kain.

"What are you doing here Kain-sempai?" Yuki asked.

"Kaname-sama told me to look for Aidou so don't worry." Kain smiled at her.

"B-but it's my job!" Yuki protested.

"Well it's mine for right now, so make sure the others don't get lost to." With Kain set to fine his cousin….and probably Zero.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Zero-

**10 MINUTES LATER…**

Zero was steadily breathing and seemed undisturbed until he felt something tickle him and moved slightly. He felt it again and turned over. This time he can distinctly feel lips on his neck and another's breathe on his skin. His eyes popped open and he instantly jumped away, but because of that he was now tipping into the lake. Zero closed his eyes and waited to feel water and it never came. He looked to see who it was gripping him so tightly and gaped in surprise.

"Aidou." Zero whispered. Zero snapped out of whatever trance he was in and hurriedly pushed away from him.

"What the hell are you doing here vampire?!" Zero quickly pulled out his Bloody Rose. "What could you possibly want now?" Zero said angrily. His mind went to the time before again and he **DID NOT **like it one bit.

"Why that's a silly question when I obviously came here for _you_." Aidou said in sing-song voice. Zero blinked and Aidou was gone.

"Slippery little-" Zero mouth was caught by Aidou's and his wrist was twisted until he dropped his beloved gun. Zero couldn't move this time around. Both hands were locked in unmovable grip and he was slowly being backed up to a tree. Zero felt Aidou press into him and gasped.

"What are you doing Aidou?" Zero choked out. Aidou pressed harder and his hands were let go. Zero air got caught in lungs and he brought his hands to Aidou's shoulders to try to push him off.

"Aidou **get off**!" Zero breathed out. But Zero couldn't really form a sentence. Aidou was biting and nipping every place he could reach. Zero glanced at his Bloody Rose, but when Aidou sucked his hotspot he groaned.

"Do you like that, _Zero-chan_?" Aidou whispered huskily. Aidou nipped the place again and ran his hand down Zero's back going lower with each ministration.

"Aidou…." Zero moaned. They suddenly heard the tree branches moving. Zero instantly froze. Aidou didn't seem to care and kept busy playing with Zero's neck.

"Aidou I don't think you should be doing that here." His cousin Kain deadpanned. Aidou gave one last lick to the unmoving Zero and backed away.

"See you later tasty." Aidou giggled. Once Aidou was away Kain stepped up to Zero.

"Are you okay?" Kain said amused. Zero still stood blinking. Kain bent down to whisper in his ear. "I hope so. It would be ashamed to lose something so _precious_." Kain placed a gentle kiss on Zero's lips. Kain smirked and walked after Aidou. Zero was bewildered. All he could think to say was,

"_**Damn**_!"

-Haha I think I made Zero southern I like I am!^^ Aw well I hope this chapter was to your liking everyone and wildchartermage how was I?


	5. Misztikus Hónap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

~OMG….WOW everyone really likes it! I feel so complete…HEHE!XD Well um with my obsession with the Hungarian language, I decided to name a chapter with it! Well I haven't learned it, but I wish to take it one day along with many others! So tell me if I put wrong! (If anyone speaks it.) There is some Russian too! OH and let me know how am I doing with my Japanese! I'm a student of that now and French will be what I'm taking next school year!:P EVERYONE PLEASE VOTE!J KANAME-SAMA IS WINNING! SO I DON'T KNOW! EVERYONE HAS THEIR FAV PAIRING AND I MIGHT GIVE INTO THE HAREM…..**I've corrected some Russian!**

**Misztikus Hónap**

***Chapter 5***

_-TheDeepBlueLake-_

Zero was sitting under the same tree Aidou&Kain left him under. He couldn't believe what just had happened. He was stunned, stupefied, terrified, but one thing he wasn't feeling that he was _suppose _to feel was……disgust. He didn't feel disgusted and it was **freaking** him out!

"What's happening to me?" Zero whispered to himself. "What am I doing?….This, this feeling…**IT'S TOO STRANGE DAMNIT!**" Zero felt confused to no end. Why? Why was everyone acting so different? Why take an interest into him now? Why did he even **care**? Zero brought his hand to his lips. He had been kissed. _**Kissed!**_ By two vampires no less. Zero got up and started to head to his room. Even though the night wasn't over he just wanted to be alone.

"Better go before someone sees me like this…." Zero incoherently grumbled.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Russia- Translations at the end of the chapter!

"**бастард****!" **The slave held down cursed.

"**тишина****!" **The Lord Akim yelled back.

"Kill Him!" He said to the executioner. The guard quickly did what his master said and led the victim to the dungeons.

**« ****Я****надежда****ты****игральная****кость****!" **The victim swore as he was dragged away.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Kaname-Sama-XD

Kaname was lying down on his Persian couch. He knew what Aidou was up to…..but Kain was a wild card! Hence that was why he was nick-named Wild. He also knew that with all the mixed emotions Zero was feeling he was ripe and ready to be wooed. Though that may be selfish, he was a _pureblood_. He will **always** got what he wanted…..even if he had competition. He had asked Aidou to convince Zero to come to their side, **But No! **Aidou had other…..things in mind. Kain……CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! Kaname could bet Wild had something up his sleeve-something more _persuasive. _

"How troublesome this is….." Kaname sighed. He had really hoped his contact stayed safe or wouldn't be able to protect his Prince. Everyone would be in danger as a matter of fact.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Adiou&Kain-

"Ne, Akatsuki?" Aidou said out of the blue.

"Huh? What's up Hanabusa?" Kain said bored.

"You're in the race aren't you?" Aidou giggled.

"For what?" Kain said confused.

"Not _**what**_**, who**." Aidou urged for his cousin to understand. Then dawning finally came to Kain's beautiful face.

"**OH! Yes I am!**" Kain happily answered.

Aidou giggled again. "Why?"

"Because I found out why Kaname-sama wants him." Kain smirked.

"Is that all?" Aidou prodded.

"Of course not! I mean…..LOOK AT HIM!" Kain practically hailed.

"Whatever you say….But I must admit your right." Aidou and Kain both laughed. Once the laughter died down Aidou turned serious.

"**Don't** think you can win though."

"Now _whatever_ you say cousin." Kain said icily.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Midday Afternoon-

Zero had been out of it all day. He was skipping gym class (**I've done it before because it was my 2****nd**** period!XD We went to McDonalds'!)**. Lily was nuzzling the side of his face why he was in her stall. Being with the female white stallion was calming. But then a thought occurred to him. _How did they always mange to slip past Kaname? Let alone Yuki?_ The more he thought about it the more uncanny it seemed. _Hmmm maybe I should look into that….._But then again if he did he would have to visit the Moon Dorms. _Maybe not……_

Zero took a nap again. This time he wouldn't wake up to any surprises thanks to Lily.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Yuki'sHistoryClass-

Yuki wasn't paying **any **attention to Mr. Fraizer (**my 7****th**** grade teacher**). He was going over Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors.

"What a tiring day……" Yuki sighed. It seemed that nowadays Zero kept more to himself than usual and missing more than 3 classes. To say she was worried was an understatement. _The Night Class……_ They seemed to act differently to. Kaname-sama seems to smile less at her and Aidou-sempai doesn't even pretend to want her blood either……

"Ms. Cross!" Mr. Fraizer yelled. "Pay attention!"

"Y-yes Sir!" Yuki squeaked. She settled back down in her desk.

_What's going on with everyone, including me?_

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Zero-baby!XD **And so the madness continues! Here's a gift to TimeTravelFreak my best-friend here on !**

It was sunset and Zero was with Yuki this time guarding the Night Class. All the fan girls were screaming as usual. Zero glared at a particular group as they looked at him all starry-eyed. _Okay…_ Zero then heard the squeak of the doors opening. As the Night Class passed by he noticed something…perplexing. All of the vampires didn't glare at him like before. In fact when he met eye to eye to Shiki and Rima they bowed their head in respect. _What is wrong with the world today?! _Zero was skeptical to say the least. The fan girls noticed this to and became silent while the group that was staring at Zero was still looking at the new tattoo on Zero's back that was glowing bright red. It was a picture of a Russian Cross. When the little twilight episode ended and all students were in their respective areas, Zero took a break in a tree while still eyeing the area around him. Zero eventually drifted off to sleep again….

**1 hour later…..**

Zero woke up to crickets chirping their love song somewhere deep into the night. He seemed to fall asleep quicker to nowadays. _The Universe must be seriously out of whack…._He wiped his face off with his shirt and went to see how Yuki was doing, but was stopped by a distraction.

Zero was walking from the Sun Dorms when a shadow caught his attention. _……How come when I'm alone things want to come out of the dark?_ He thought sarcastically. Against all the warning signs in his head Zero headed to where it was going. The shadow seemed to go to the weight room door near the gym. Cautious, Zero opened the door and peeked through to see two blood crimson eyes staring at him.

"What are you doing here vampire?" Zero barked while aiming his Bloody Rose. Now that his eyes got used to this shade of darkness he could see it was……_Kain? _He was sitting on top of a bench near the lockers. Kain got up and walked over to where Zero was at. Zero tensed and held his gun in a tight grip. Kain didn't appear to be relaxed even though there was a pistol in his pretty face.

"**My**, didn't think you would actually follow." Kain basically grinned.

_I didn't think so either…._Zero was getting nervous and that was saying something. Kain walked closer and Zero pressed the gun into Kain's chest **hard**.

"Well, not surprised, your always so violent Zero." Kain said leisurely.

"And what's it to you?" Zero asked a little disturbed._ Doesn't this seem familiar…._ And while Zero was thinking he blinked and Kain was gone.

"Arrgggh_, NOT AGAIN!"_ Zero let out his troubles in a loud yell. An aggravated twitch entered his body and leaned back against the wall with a huff. He closed his for a second. He tried to somber down. There was still a leech he had to catch and a smart one at that. Zero felt breath down his neck and didn't even flinch.

"Kain…." Zero warned. His eyes were still closed. He was trying not to shoot him on the spot. He had no right because Kain wasn't messing with a human. _Well technically I am a Day Class student….._Zero felt lips on his neck. Strangely they weren't teasing like Aidou's, but gentler. Zero stopped mid-way in raising his gun. They were actually soothing.

"Hmmm" Zero sighed. He was starting to lean into the touch. Kain took Zero's hand and took the gun and put it beside them. When Kain's hands wandered around up Zero's side, he **made sure** to push it far away. All Zero could do was stand there and enjoy the feeling even if a _vampire_ wascausing it. Kain licked a trail from Zero's neck to his ear. Kain bit the earlobe and earned a soft moan from Zero. Then Zero's own hands started to wander. Kain was adoring that beautiful neck while at the same time caressing every inch of body he could get.

"_Zero_…"Kain kissed a spot in the hollow of his throat. "You_ have no idea what you do to people…..to me…"_ Kain sweetly whispered. The moonlight from outside made them glow like two Gods from heaven. Kain had his hand feeling up Zero tight abs and Zero had his hand in the small of Kain's back pressing closer.

"What are you doing to me……..?" Zero gasped. Kain had issued the French game. Kain was taking full advantage of Zero and Zero was pleasured to the max.

_Hahahaha! Beat this Hanabusa! _Kain chuckled in his head. After their tongue round Kain went back to exploring that nicely toned chest. He noticed though that Zero's Russian tattoo started to glow again and that turned him on even more because of the **meaning**. Kain sighed softly at the delicious skin in front of him. With that sign meant also trouble so he had to go. He ate the pants coming from Zero's mouth and whispered in his ear huskily.

"_I have to go now, but don't think we won't continue this."_ Kain kissed him again and left. Zero was left disheveled in the corner of the locker room.

"**Why does this keep happening**?" Zero sighed. He just couldn't get it. "Am I falling in love with the thing I hate?"

**+Well I don't know if I left some of Zero's feelings out but don't worry they are definitely coming!XD The chapter title in Hungarian is Mysterious Moon and here is the Russian translation!**

"**Bastard!" **The slave held down cursed.

"**SILENCE!" **The Lord Akim yelled back.

"Kill Him!" He said to the executioner. The guard quickly did what his master said and led the victim to the dungeons.

**« I HOPE YOU DIE!" **The victim swore as he was dragged away.

**Yeah I was surprised 'Bastard' is that long or it could be I translated wrong but that's all for now!**

**+GoddessOfWrath+**


	6. Froid Lune

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

**~SORRY IT'S KINDA LATE!:D and kinda short…… And be warned it's unbeta-ed!**

~Thankyou for the reviews!:D _KANAME-SAMA AND THE HAREM ARE ALMOST TOE TO TOE! _Aidou,Kain,&Ichiru all in a tie! lol So VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!!!!!!!! _Oh and I decided to add another person! Click to see who it is! _And if this doesn't to not turn out to be a HAREM…. Well I solved that problem now! And the title this time is in French!:D It means Cold Moon or I hope that I put it right(remember I am a future student).So here's the next chapter, ENJOY! Kaname&Zero lovers bow down!lol

**Froid Lune**

***Chapter 6***

* * *

_Dear Zero,_

_How has everything been? I hope **nothing** was bothering you while I was away. Although you were probably happy my letters stop for those 2 days. :chuckles: Well that's understandable. I was in France on a business trip. I hope you love my gift. It's vintage!_

_-Anonymous _

Zero read the message that was on top of the package he had arrived this morning. His neighbor went to check mail and decided to do Zero's also. Zero slowing unwrapped the velvet cloth over the gift. His eyes widened. It was a jewelry box that was black and a had a red bow on it. Zero looked at it suspiciously. He opened it and a sliver ring gleamed back at him. Zero carefully picked up the ring and examined it. It looked to be 100% real silver with rose designs inscribed on it. A red ruby surrounded by diamonds in flower pattern was in the middle. On the inside there was a inscription in, what seemed to be to Zero, Russian.

"**любовь"**

Zero said the word in his own language out loud then. "Love?" Believe it or not Zero knew Russian. He forgot how or why but he just knew. Whatever this mysterious person was trying to do he was starting to think they weren't all that bad. Which was kinda odd to Zero since they started as a annoying person with a stalker problem to him.

"I guess getting stuff changes my minds opinion." Zero smirked to himself. He put the ring on his ring finger and watched it sparkle.

"It's kinda girly though if you look at it." Zero commented on the ring. He put the box and letter away and threw the wrappings in the trash. It was the weekend and no school. Guardian duties were over and he and Yuki were free to do whatever they want. Zero was pretty sure Yuki was asleep but he was going into town to be alone. He needed time to think. Zero walked out of his room and set off the school grounds. Little did he know someone with emerald eyes watched him leave. A smile crossed the mystifying face. Zero continued down the villa path way in a back ally. He had been away from the school for 15 minutes trying to reach his destination. The seemly endless walk came to an end when he came to the tall tower looking over the ocean. He leaned against the rail and the wind ruffled his sliver locks. The violet dress shirt and black slacks he was wearing glowed with the sunlight. Zero stood there thinking.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Why is this happening? I know…….that I'm BI but…..**why with them?**_

_VAMPIRES….. They are near me everywhere……._Zero took a deep breath to calm himself. His eyes stung but he **refused** to acknowledge that. THANK GOD HE WAS ALONE UP HERE.

_This too confusing…….and that tattoo………_Zero found the Russian Cross while in the shower. It was strange because he knew he didn't get that tattoo but it was familiar somehow.

_Argghh, just **WHY?** Why do I have that tattoo? Why do I not care vampires are trying to **RAPE **me? And why…..Oh why did I………I enjoyed the touch? **God **if your real tell me why?_ Zero ran his hand over his face. He was just glad he got away from everything, from everyone for awhile. Zero stared as the sun settled.

"I've been here too long." Zero said to himself. "Better get back before Yuki worries….." Zero started to walk back to the academy but oh, how he **didn't want to.**

-Kaname-sama-

Kaname was at his desk doing paperwork. Though his mind kept wandering to a certain lilac-eyed beauty. Kaname broke the pen he was holding and ink spilled all over his hand. Kaname sighed as he tried to clean up the mess and salvage the papers he was working on. He couldn't help it when he though about Aidou and Kain. Of course he wasn't going to do anything to them. He had more pride than to do something so low.

"Besides," Kaname smiled. " the prize is worth _so much more_." He crossed over to the window to put the papers in the drawer by it. He saw Zero and smiled again. He was walking towards his dorm room.

"Maybe I should visit….." Kaname smirked.

-Zero-yummy^.~

Zero's lights was probably the last few that was still on. It was the weekend so everyone was either hanging out or partying(with the Chairman's permission of course). Zero laid sprawled on his bed. He was tired and wanted to get to sleep. All this thinking made him have a headache. Zero began rubbing his temple with his fingers when he felt a vampire presence. It wasn't just any presence either, it was a pureblood, Kaname Kuran. He quickly tried to sit up, but was stopped by Kaname. Kaname pinned the hunter's waist with his whole body. Immediately Zero began to struggle but no point really. Zero knew Kaname was **way** stronger than him. He ceased when he heard the pureblood's voice.

"I'm not hear to fight. Just hear me out for a few minutes." Kaname presented. Zero thought about it and decided he had nothing better to do.

"1 minute pureblood." Zero hissed. He really didn't want to be bothered, especially by a vampire of all the things.

" You promise not to attack." Kaname asked even thought he knew the answer. Zero wouldn't listen no mattered what he said.

"I don't take orders from you!" Zero said dangerously. Kaname got off him either way. Zero didn't attack but he pulled out his Bloody Rose.

"Speak!" Zero barked.

"**Well**, I can't exactly speak with my mouth."

"You seemed to be doing just fine from what I see."

"Zero your not getting it….." Kaname whispered. Zero had a confused look on his face before he found himself pinned to the bed again. Zero growled warningly. Kaname took the pistol and threw it into the bathroom and mentally shut the door. Zero stopped struggling and looked at the vampire bemused.

"What are you gonna do?" Zero said in a whisper. Zero didn't like the tone his voice was taking but he couldn't help it, not after Aidou and Kain. Kaname mentally winced at the voice used. _It sounds like he thought I was going to rape him._

"Zero…" Kaname was speechless for a moment. "Um I know this might sound weird……..but turn around."**(Now stop thinking things fellow pervs!XD)** Zero did what he was told albeit with not arguing first but when he finally did he felt his shirt being taken off.

"HEY!……" But before Zero could further protest his shirt was half-way across the room. He tried to push up again but was halted by soft hands.

"Please let me prove to you I'm not like those two." Kaname actually pleaded. Zero heard this and quite struggling. It was useless anyway and why not? He let those barbarians touch him, why not let Kaname?

"Alright." Zero agreed. It couldn't hurt and if it did Zero had no qualms about blasting a bullet threw the pureblood's head. Even if had to somehow fight his way out from under him and get into the bathroom. Kaname felt Zero relax and that's when he made his move. Zero was resigned to the bed. He could feel Kaname starting to massage him. Exactly what he needed, a massage. _At least I'm relieving __**some **__stress._

Kaname continued to rub down Zero's back. Working out the knots and smoothing the muscle out. Zero was starting to enjoy it really. If Kaname wasn't a vampire he would love this right now. Kaname was watching closely at the reactions he were getting. _Good so far…….._

Kaname attentively bent down and kissed the small of Zero's back. Zero started at the feel of lips but settled down when Kaname put a reassuring hand on his side. Kaname kissed and licked as he slide his hands up and down Zero's luscious back. Zero was mewling and moaning at Kaname's mercy. Kaname controlled his will to not take Zero then and there. He didn't know Zero was so sensitive. Kaname tried to stop the thoughts but he couldn't while that beautiful sex god was under him. He was mapping every part he could touch and feel and burned it into his memory. He could only imagine the rest of Zero's body. One night with him would not be enough for him if he **ever **had Zero. More than that the pureblood wanted to love him. _With Zero's status nobody would object either……._After awhile Zero began to get sleepy. _DAMNIT NOT NOW…….._

Kaname could sense Zero getting sleepy and the little shivers indicating that Zero liked what he did very much. He concluded to whisper his promises now.

"_Zero……..I won't treat you like those others do." _Kaname rubbed the side of Zero's hips.

" _I might sound totally out of character and you might not care but I'm serious."_

"_I promise I will have you some way and you will be willing…….." _Kaname made his point by love-biting Zero's shoulder. Zero unconsciously growled at the feeling.

"_I'm going to give you **all** I have."_ Kaname stop his touches and got off to face Zero. Slightly disoriented Zero didn't think too much about it. Kaname lifted Zero's face to his and softly kissed him on the lips. Before Zero could register what happened Kaname was safely back in his room.

~Yeah……..Well plot-bunnies keep breeding so you know I get distracted. Ichiru will show up soon!:D I promise the plot will only get thicker! Well TBC…….


	7. Aojiroi no Tsuki

-1**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Hino-sama****'****s work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

~Well how is everyone:smiles: well uh I've been busy looking for a car and so had no time to write…..plus I was procrastinating :sweat drops: sad excuse ain't it? I think I'll keep the poll open for 1 or 2 more chapters, though I have an idea who would win! (GO KANAME-SAMAXD) But here I go!:D also I think I made Kaname look evil 0.o so…..don't hurt me?:ducksforcover:

**Aojiroi No Tsuki**

***Chapter 7* **

* * *

Snow covered the entire area. Ichiru plowed through the path with all the strength he had left. He had about 20 more agonizing miles to go until he reached the lodge the contact had talked about. He escaped with help from that hell hole and he was not about to waste it getting caught. He pulled the fur coat closer. It was the contact's. He had gotten cornered trying to get Ichiru away from the castle.

_Dear God Fuyuki….._

He could only wonder what happened to him. When Ichiru and Shizuka had been held he had seen the other victims of the castle getting tortured as well. He was better off than some from what he saw in that frightening place. No, Ichiru was only a little fearful of that vicious executioner but after awhile …..

Ichiru tensed as he felt five vampires but a couple hundred miles away. They were looking for him, he could tell.

"Lord Akim doesn't give up does he?" Ichiru said sourly.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**+InTheLord'sBedroom+**

Vikenti let his hair down. The locks of heavenly brown went all the way to the floor and still flowed a little behind the body of its owner. The pale moon outside caressed the skin of the old vampire. His appearance was that of a young man in his twenties with unusual milky skin. Vikenti sighed. He had been in mourning over his son for over centuries. After his beloved had died all he had had left was the smile of his child. After that… His rage could be compared to The Devil's. The older members of the Vampire court could remember. If he were to appear before any of them they would look as frightened as lamb going to the slaughter house. And that was what he had done. He had slaughtered every organization attributing to killing his kind. It was for revenge. They didn't do anything wrong except be who they were born and got murdered for it. There were some who were way beyond help but the vampires themselves took care of these. Just like the humans who sentenced prisoners to death. It was a raid. An intentional, bloody, murdering raid. He could remember clear as day.

_Starlight figures danced across the floor. People were laughing and drinking like there was no tomorrow, though those beings would never die. Every single one of them was a vampire. From the purest blood to a common peasant. It was a great celebration for Akim's son's 16th birthday. All throughout Romania vampires from all around came to party. The lovely voice in the background was his wife Sonia Fernette Akim. They were Russia's and Romania's royal family. Akim from Russia and Sonia hailed Romania. Both houses had wanted to be intimately close and so prince and princess had married. Their son was **their sun** to them. The freaking world could die for all they cared as long as he was alive. He was everything a God should be. He was beautiful of course, so kind and gentle he was seen as a saint in some eyes. Though he had a temper he was mostly calm and kept to himself most of the time around people he didn't know. He was an angel, a saint, and most importantly the one being besides his beloved that was light in the darkness of his eternity. So when he first sensed those despicable hunters the first thing he did was warn everyone as he looked for his **sun**. He pulled Matvei inside a small room and told him to stay as he went outside to the chaos. If he only knew that was the last time he would see him and **WHOLE** too. After almost every being in the castle was obliterated, including his wife and her family, he chopped heads as they advanced even further. He dropped to his knees and wept like a baby when he found his wife's body mutilated beyond recognition. Body parts of hers were scattered around in an eerie display of a Picasso art. _

"_Matvei!" He ran the long hallway toward the room he left him in. He had fought with the other nobles but it seemed as if they had lost. He ran like hell. He heard the screams of the others as he ran. His mind blocked them out as he focused on one thing. He busted through the door panting and his eyes widened at the sight before him. A group of hunters were… **THEY WERE EATING HIM!** Shock ran like a current through his undead body. His son had long since died as they were halfway down the body. Those vermin scum were eating him like cake. One was chewing on his esophagus and the other on his….his heart. He almost threw up at the sight. He screamed an unearthly sound and charged….._

_Nobody was safe that night if they were a hunter or human. Vikenti tore through towns and the bases they kept easily as if they were paper. The other vampires knew they were no match for him and they weren't sure they wanted him to stop. But they had to calm him somehow or all life was going to feel his pain and sorrow. A couple of vampires made a plea to their god. They put a curse to the hunter lines. **That the most powerful family****'****s generation was to become like them. They would become vampires.** They could only hope that it was fulfilled._

And fulfilled it was. The Kiriyuu family was massacred and by a **pureblood** no less. And for the same reason. Vikenti brought his finger up to his lips. He **will **get his son back! And by FORCE if need be! He _**swore **_by his _full_ name, Vikenti Afanasi Dracul Akim. He bit down and drew blood….

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Ichiru&TheAwfulBlizzard-

Ichiru dropped to the ground gasping for oxygen. He had about 5 miles to go and GOD he was hoping he wouldn't pass out. His injuries weren't helping either. He would only turn his head slightly and pain would wrack his whole body. The lash marks from the whip burned and the image of Shizuka-sama didn't help one bit. He felt his mind was shattering from the force of agony. Ichiru forced himself to get up and started to limp through the snow. He will make it DAMNIT!

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Zero-loveXD

Zero bent down to read the 3rd letter that day. By now he was just silently frustrated. The other two had been just to see how he was doing and to play with him.

_Dear Zero,_

_I was wondering if I revealed myself would you be surprised? :giggle: You would probably should me! Well meet me at the gate Saturday and don't be late!_

_-anonymous _

Zero folded the letter calmly and stuck it in his pocket. He had no time to dwell now. Break was about to be over and then it will be last period….on Friday.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Yuki&Yori-

Yuki sighed to herself again. Kaname-sama has been gone for awhile and it was hard to keep the Night Class in line more than ever. She was dead. So completely tired she felt dead. Ironic she was guarding the _un_dead.

"Yuki.." Yori-chan called. Yuki wasn't listening though, she went through this whole day not paying attention.

"Yuki class is over." Yori said as she shook the prefect.

''Huh?" Yuki grumbled. She slapped herself as she gathered her stuff. She walked outside chatting to Yori about nothing just to get her mind off of Kaname-sama and Zero.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Zero-pon!

Zero walked the grounds of the school. The fan girls had been alittle easier to control since Kaname left. Zero stopped for a second.

_Since when do I call him Kaname? _He shook his head. He didn't know what was happening to him._ At least they left me alone for a bit._

**Here's the explanation whyXD**

**2 Day earlier….**

Aido and Kain were in their room chillin. They had just got back from class. Aido was looking at a magazine and Kain listening to his mp3. Their door busted open and a SERIOUS looking Kaname walked in. He slammed the door closed and glared at the two.

"I'm leaving for a few days and…." Kaname grabbed the two by the hair and smashed their heads together. "If Zero is _**even touched….**_SO HELP ME GOD I WILL _**KILL **_BOTH OF YOU!"Kaname's eyes were crimson as he threaten them. Aidou&Kain gulped. They weren't going to try nothing with a threat like that from the pureblood. Besides they both thought to leave Zero alone awhile since they found out what the pureblood did the other day. Messing with a pureblood's mate was dangerous or in this case _future._ They weren't deterred though. If Aidou could help it he would seduce Zero before he had time to think about Kaname. Kain other hand had a plan…..

Zero passed by the path toward the lake._ Better not go there either. _He was trying to find a spot to hide from Yuki who was making a point to ask a lot of what Zero considered _personal_ questions. He saw that he ended up walking in a circle and was back a the main entrance. At least Yuki wasn't there to bother him. He sighed and started to walk toward the music room when a another floated from the sky.

_Dear My Love,_

_:giggle: Well I decided to do part of the cheesy love confession in here! I know your tired and confused as to why everyone is acting so strangely and why are you even reading this, Is that correct? :smiles: Well I'm not one of them who harasses or takes a bold step. I'm more of the shy romantic type. You look so beautiful in moonlight-_

Zero stopped for a second and scanned the area he was in. This dude can see him right now!? Zero's widen eyes turned to read the rest.

_You seemed to also have growned your hair out to. Hm, it just seems to glitter in moonlight also that it fascinates me to no end._

It was true Zero's hair has grown out over the past year that it went alittle past his shoulders. It was even longer than his twin's hair. Zero had it up in a ponytail tonight. It had gotten to hot for him to keep it down. Zero sighed and continued to read.

_Here's a little poem I thought up about you while I was bored. _

_Just like a rose_

_You stab my heart_

_You shine brighter than any star_

_You look as godly as any celestial_

_When I see you under the moon_

_All I can think about is you_

_Nothing else matters_

_Hehe! Yeah it's corny but this part isn't. All the things I want do to you-_

Zero blushed at what was written on the paper. He almost chocked on air at the last part. Zero coughed and put the paper away. He was sporting the color read quite nicely now. He continued to walk around the corner but stopped when he heard someone singing. It was Falsetto by The Dream and fit with what he just read. Though the letter was uh :cough: nastier. He could only guess Kain because he was the only that sang out loud in the Night Class. Zero briskly walked by and tried to get the perverted thoughts the letter put in his head.

~I think ya'll can tell by now I LOVE THE DREAM! Just alittle more conservative than PLIES! Well drop me a line and tell me whatcha think!:P


	8. Moonlight Romance

**Disclaimer: I don****'****t own Hino-sama****'****s work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

~Well I am extremely happy and hyper! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(StrawberrySupremedidthis) So I think in chapter 9 or 10 the poll stops? I forgotXD Well we all know who will win….This time the title is in English!XP I recommend listening to 'Bloody Tears' by Michiru Yamane or The Castlvania OST track with this chapter! Especially if you hear the Piano Version! It's just so beautiful with Zero's parts! Well I've been procrastinating again and lazy and getting inspired so I hope this doesn't suck big time! :sigh: Well here is some interesting thoughts typed up that my fried mind came up with….**Also corrected some Russian.**

**Moonlight Romance**

***Chapter 8***

-Morning-

Zero groggily got out of bed that morning. He became alittle more paranoid each letter it seemed. This one however was kinda……Okay Zero did not want to think about what was written. So he only got about 2 hours, if his tired mind guessed right, of sleep. He ruffled his already messed up hair and headed to the bathroom. He yawned and started his daily routine of getting ready. It wasn't as if he was going to pay attention today. Heck, he'll be more asleep than usual in class. After taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth, Zero threw his hair into a quick high ponytail and went out the door. Again it was too hot today to keep it down. Zero walked out of the Sun Dorm building with everybody else. Aside a fan girl coming to Zero they had no problems taking the vampires back to their dorms. The bell rang and all the students went to class. But when Zero reached to door of his classroom he felt this burning sensation on his back. The tattoo was glowing fiercely.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-TakumaIchijo'sRoom:3(I LOVE YOU TAKUMA-BUNNY!)

Takuma looked over some documents Kaname left. He jumped when the seal on his wrist glowed. That meant something was happening now….

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Aidou&Kain-

Kain was soundly sleeping when he felt his hunger go wild. Aidou also felt that same pain and they both quickly shot up from bed. The only nobles who knew about this were Kaname-sama's most trusted. The pair quickly got dressed and headed out the door before anyone else did.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Zero-tan-

Some people were staring at him oddly and warned him the final bell was about to ring. Zero didn't give a f+++ about that right now. He was in immense pain and dealing with class was low on priority. He slowly crawled away leaning against the wall. By the time his mind really came to focus he was heading towards the Chairman's office. Zero finally fell down on his knees and his vision started to fade. Not long when his world went black he heard voices and could feel the floor vibrate from their running. To make his pain worse they were vampires…

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-Yuki-

Yuki sat in here and Zero's English class. She didn't understand anything the teacher was saying and quite frankly didn't care. The last thing she needed to do was worry for Zero. But she couldn't help it since he was missing from class again and she let out a tired sigh. She didn't know why she did this every time when he skipped. She **knew** that he was capable of taking care of himself but when she overheard people mentioning Zero outside looking sick, she couldn't help but think about him needing… needing blood. In fact, now that she thought about it, over the past month Zero hadn't even showed signs of being hungry… Fact was Zero was a vampire and slowly turning into a level E. It wasn't normal for them to not feed for that long right? She let her head hit the desk with a thud. She was going to simply crash and interrogate Zero later.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**+Zero****'****s Mind+**

_Silence……_

_ Zero stirred within his own mind. He mentally opened his eyes and looked around him. He wasn__'__t wearing anything. He was naked but it didn__'__t panic him, which was odd. He was floating in darkness… but it didn__'__t feel bad. It felt as if a warm presence was holding him. _

_**Drip…….**_

_ Zero looked down and stared. There was water at the bottom of this dark space and the ripples could be seen by a blue light._

"_Blue light?" Zero whispered. He turned to look up a__t the source. An orb of blue and white light was above him. Zero closed his eyes and bathed in the light. When he __opened them the orb was flying around his body frantically._

"_What?__ ...What do you want me to do?" Zero asked. The blue orb went to his left and floated some more getting all his attention. _

"_You want me to follow?" Zero asked it. The orb waved in the air and Zero took it as yes. Zero __slowly walked forward and found that the __orb did not touch the water below. He was floating of his own accord. With that in mind Zero floated after the ball of light._

**Outside Master Zero-XD**

** Kain gently carried Zero to the Moon Dorms. Aidou opened the door to their room and led his cousin to his bed. Kain set him down and told Aidou not to do anything reckless. Kain rushed outside to go find their Vice Dorm Leader….**

** Meanwhile the Chairman saw all of this and jumped for joy…**

"**Yes it'****s happening! It****'****s finally happening!" The Chairman twirled about. He was so happy right now that nothing, absolutely nothing would stop him. **

"**My kawaii little Zero is gonna have a **_**fun**_** time!" Kaien chuckled. He went off to tell Yagari the splendid news. Back at the dorms Takuma rushed in to see the befallen beauty. The seal on his wrist was glowing madly with red light. Under Zero****'****s clothes they could see a faint trace ****of spectrum light too. **

"**He'****s merging…The transformation is taking place! Kain, Aidou guard the door and make sure no-one comes in!" Takuma barked out orders and the cousins did what they were told and closed the door. **_**Kaname why did you leave at a time like this?**_

**+Zero-Sama****'****s Conscious+**

_ Zero slowly made his way toward where the light was coming from. The orb stopped in front of him and disappeared only to reappear further away above what looked to be a coffin. Zero cautiously walked closer and peered through the top. The top was made of glass and inside there was a body. The light blinked out and went to the person inside. Said body moved a little and blinked its eyes, turning to Zero. Zero however was frozen in place. The being in front of him looked almost identical to him, except he had really long wavy earth brown hair and was way taller than Zero. His eyes though had the same lilac color and facial features as that of him. He looked more like his twin than Ichiru! Zero__'__s voice caught in his throat. Who was this person __that looked so much like him? The feeling in Zero__'__s gut was strange though. Wouldn__'__t a person feel freaked out about something like this? But…."It feels as if I know you"._

**In the Real World….**

** Takuma took off Zero****'****s shirt. His hair was already growing in length. The Russian Cross on his back glowed fiercely. Takuma held Zero and buried his nose in Zero****'****s hair. It was Saturday, they only had half a school day today and Takuma was so glad. **

"**I can'****t wait to see all of you…..****моё сердце****"**

_ The figure finally could see Zero. "My other half…" He smiled. The glass suddenly shattered over the coffin and the person in front of Zero sat up. Now that he kind of stood up, Zero could really tell the differences. The person had half his hair tied up and it was really longer than what Zero guessed. He towered over Zero and he wasn__'__t even standing! The attributes he described earlier had become more defined as the light glowing from the figure brightened even more. Zero couldn__'__t move. He was in awe. That this person felt so close but he didn__'__t know them at all was astounding and confusing at the same time._

"_You do know me." __**Wait, what? Did this dude just read my mind?**__ Zero was a little freaked about that but brushed it off. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_I'__m you." That didn__'__t make any sense at all! _

"_You'__re not making any sense. How can you be me?" Zero was starting to be even more confused. Usually he would be angry at anyone who would cause him to be uncomfortable… but then again he wasn__'__t either of that with whoever this was. Zero __**didn**__**'**__**t like**__ this feeling at __**all**__. Zero blinked and then he was in the arms of the stranger. Zero started to struggle but stopped. These strong and caring arms felt __**too**__ familiar. _

"_No really who are you?__…And why do you make me feel this way?"__Then Zero realized with mortification that he was completely naked and being hugged by someone he didn't know. He blushed so red his whole body probably turned that color. _

"_Um…." Zero felt very awkward and…safe at the very same time. __**The HELL?! **_

"_I heard that. Remember we here in our head." The other deadpanned. Matvei hugged Zero tighter. "I am you in another life. I am the voice in the back of your head telling you hope when you think depressing thoughts. I am the you that stopped you when you almost committed suicide before Yuki got there. And I am the you who holds you close when the insanity of Level E tries to trap you in it's grasp. But you don't have to worry about that anymore…..soon we'll become one and I'll be with you more than ever." He whispered in Zero's ear. Zero totally relaxed in the embrace as he heard this. _

"_So this….is the voice who has been speaking to me all this time." Zero actually smiled a real happy smile for once._

**(Lord+Akim)**

** He could feel his blood broil. His son's soul was finally shining more brightly now. He already knew who his precious was this life time but he wanted to wait until he awoken himself before Akim did anything. **

"**I promise I will get you back to me."**

**+Matvei&Zero+**

_Zero nuzzled his face into the hair and returned the hug. He finally understood where the light in his soul came from. Matvei pulled back and took off his outer black fur coat for Zero and put it around his shoulders._

"_We only become one if that is what you wish. In your previous life you were much more respected. It seems fate wanted to also punish you as a vampire as well as pamper like it did before." Zero could see tears in the corner of his other half's eyes. Zero surprised himself as his hand came up and wiped them away. Matvei caught the hand and kissed it._

"_Thankyou." Zero smiled again and began to speak._

"_Well if you are the one who is apart of me then why should I deny myself, hm?" Zero gently laughed. It was kinda funny he was asking himself permission don't you think._

"_I mean you already know don't you?" Zero said as he cupped his hands around Matvei's face. Matvei looked down, he'd gotten caught. _

"_Yes very much so, but-"_

"_I accept you. I've already have." Zero said sincerely. Matvei smiled and he once more tightened his hold on Zero. Zero eyes widened as Matvei kissed him on the lips. _

** Takuma eye's opened only to close again when Zero's body took on the light from his tatoo.**

"**я****любовь****ты****." Takuma whispered. Outside with Kain and Aidou though, was a battle with hunger and the Night Class students. Everyone could smell the sweet smell coming from the room behind them, including humans. But to the vampires it was unbearable. Even Shiki was hypnotized. Kain growled warningly.**

"**Everyone get back!" Kain angrily barked. Some of them even dared to charge a little. Aidou was getting pressured by Ladies as he tried to push them back. **_**Isn't this the job Yuki-chan does? **_**Aidou was pushed out of his thoughts when they gave a really hard push. **

"**OI, LADIES CUT IT OUT!" Aidou's answer was another ram against his back.**

**In the room Takuma was worrying for the others outside but his main concern was for Zero, their **_**true **_**pureblood Prince. **

_ Zero felt their bodies push close. He closed his eyes as Matvei continued to kiss him. The next sensation he felt though was as if he was under water. Nothing but heat came from everywhere and he could no longer sense Matvei anywhere. Zero hugged the coat around his shoulders. He couldn't see anything. It was white. Blinding, brilliant white light everywhere. Then the light quickly changed color and became a arrange of hues. Soon Zero could feel his hair growing long at alarming rate but it didn't hurt at all. As he looked around to try to see where he was, he also looked to see what else was happening to him. __**Holy Shit I grew!**__ Zero could see now he was at least 4 inches taller. Back to his hair, Zero saw it loss its spikiness and had gone alittle on the wavy side. He looked behind him to see it stopped at his waist. Zero's nails had slightly grew also._

_666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666_

-WithZero-sama&Takuma-bunny-

The glowing slowly stopped and Takuma opened his eyes to look at Zero. Zero himself was waking up. Takuma silently watched as the clearest amethyst blinked open. Zero's appearance was breathtaking. Like an lost angel fell from heaven. Takuma felt like he was in GOD's presense. Zero's mind was alittle foggy but he knew what happened. Question was who was holding him. Zero pushed up against the body surrounding him and looked up to see The Vice President for the Moon Dorms. Then Zero noticed where Takuma's arms were, around his waist. He blushed when realization came to him.

"Ikaga des' ka?" Takuma asked gently. Zero blinked at him for a moment before answering.

"Genki des'." Zero answered warily. He wanted to know how long the blond vampire had been there. _Where am I? _Zero looked around and saw he was **in** the Moon Dorms! _Uh oh._ He tried to pry Takuma's hands from him.

"Um, Ichijo-sempai could you let go now?" Zero didn't like the close proximity.

Takuma smiled at him. "If you listen to me." Zero sweat dropped. He'd been getting to situations like these a lot lately but at least he knows why now._ Though I can't remember that much of my past life. All the faces blur together. I can always here one voice…._

Zero gave up on getting free and concluded to listen to The Vice President. Takuma was glad Zero quite moving around. It was hard to control his hunger to at this stage. The fragrance that stuck to Zero was like being in a meadow of Moon Lilies. He could see outside the window some butterflies gathered.

"Zero what can you tell me?" Zero looked confused.

"Tell you what?"

"What can you remember?" Zero stared at him.

"What if I don't want to tell you, hm?" Zero smirked. Next thing Zero knew Takuma pecked him on the lips.

"Well that's fine to." Zero was shocked but then felt indignant.

"Hey!" Zero picked up struggling again. "Who says you can just do that!"

Outside the Room….

"Akatsuki! Help!!!!!!!!" Aidou yelled as he was finally trampled by the Fangirls in the Night Class. Kain made a wall of fire in front o him and his cousin that force everyone back. It bought them time until Zero and The Vice President came out.

Back Inside….

Takuma again struggled with Zero to calm him down. He unwrapped his arms from Zero's waist and grabbed his wrists.

"Please Zero! Listen to what I have to say! Please!" Takuma pleaded.

"NO! I'm tired of listening to what people want to do to me! And What are you vampires think your doing anyway? Trying toy with people! Why should I listen to what you have to say?!" Zero spat. _Kaname…was probably the only one who __**didn't **__try to take advantage. _Takuma bit his lower lip. He knew how Zero was right now and after the transformation he really **did** needed some time. Takuma knew this but….

Takuma grabbed Zero's faced instead of holding his arms. Zero was so surprised that he stopped flailing. Takuma slowly leaned in.

"Zero listen to me very carefully." Takuma paused to kiss him. "There is a very good reason I am like this." Takuma went to Zero's ear and whispered some 'things' in it.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A While Later….

The door behind them creaked open. Kain and Aidou turned around to face a an extremely happy Vice President and a madly blushing Zero. Aidou was so relieved he actually ran towards Takuma and hugged him.

"Ichijo-san you're here! Make them stop, PLEASE!" Aidou practically cried in Takuma's arms. Even Kain looked like he had a tear coming from his eye to.

"Okay okay! " Takuma nervously promised. Kain took down his wall of flames and that's when everyone finally noticed Zero's appearance. Aidou's jaw dropped and Kain tipped to the side for a moment and let out a gasp. Everyone else stared like 'O_O'. The person in front of them was THE Zero Kiriyuu but not as they remembered or knew. This beautiful being in front of them had **way **longer moon tinted hair. Said person was also taller making the already slim hunter look even more sexy. The glow coming off his body made him look ethereal infront of all the noble vampires. Zero blushed a even further crimson when he noticed everyone was staring at him. The blue Kimono with sliver chrysanthemums and moons did nothing but help him look more amazing in the fan girls eyes…..and the guys. Zero was starting to sweat. _Oh god! Here I am blushing like a girl! Infront of the whole Night Class no less! Man this is bad…._

"Um…" Then next thing the guys knew all the females of the Night Class started to ogle even more.

"KYAAA!!!!!" Their shrieks filled the entire dorm.

"OMG! The hunter looks so good!"

"He's hotter than before!"

"Totally!" Zero and Takuma sweat dropped. Somehow Kain and Aidou got out of their stupor and put themselves together. Zero shrunk just a little behind Takuma, and Takuma saw this and decided it was best to get out his love away from the crazy nocturnals. Ichijo clapped his hands and the crowd looked toward the Vice Dorm Leader.

"Hai Hai! Minna-san please go back to your rooms!" Even though it was said cheerily Takuma had a glare on that told anyone who defied would face a world of hurt. Even went stiff at the silent threat and quickly scurried to their rooms. Then Takuma turned to look at Kain and Aidou who were gazing lovingly at Zero.

"Ahem, you two can go to. Thanks for your hard work!" Takuma shooed them away. Aidou and Kain went away reluctantly. Aidou blew a kiss at Zero and smiled. When Takuma turned around towards Zero, he look mortified on the extreme level.

"D-did he-did he just blew a kiss at me?!" Zero almost fainted right there.

~I'm evil aren't I xD Well I had a lot more stuff planned but I decided to break it up!(more like Takuma-bunny) But how did I do? Tell me!

**+GoddessOfWrath+**


	9. Россия

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

~Hi everyone! D8 Well my muses don't feel like cooperating in my birthday month apparently and I have , well not major writer's block but just something that makes my work look like child scribbles to me. NOW IT'S PAST MY BIRTHDAY AND I STILL CAN'T REALLY WRITE. I'm writing while I feel depressed but not to sad. Usually my best work come from when I'm feeling that anyway…….sort of.

**Россия**

***Chapter 9***

* * *

Takuma tried to drag away a stunned Zero down the hall. He had to get the GOD of the vampire world out of here now that he has awaken. Takuma could feel The Night Class getting restless as Zero went further away.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

+Kaname&Ichiru+

Tattered and broken, Ichiru reached the old looking cabin. Panting Ichiru knocked on the door twice. When the door opened he was greeted with last person he thought he would see, Kaname Kuran.

"Ichiru?" Kaname asked surprised. He wasn't expecting him. Only he and Fuyuki knew about this place and it was there head quarters to meet at. Plus the twin of his beloved left after he thought Zero killed his precious Shizuka-sama.

"What-"

"You want information do you not?" Ichiru cut him off. Well that's certainly strait to the point. Kaname thought.

"You do know -"

"That it deals with my brother. Yes, I know everything." Ichiru's vision started to fade and before he could hit the hard ground Kaname caught him.

"This is bigger than I thought. How troublesome." Kaname sighed. He wondered how his Prince was. _No __**King **__once Akim is out of the way._

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

+Akim+

Vikenti was furious. "10 vampire couldn't even find a single human." He said disgusted. His son's reincarnation's brother had escaped. Of course he couldn't care less if the boy lived or died but Akim had a feeling that The current ruler of the line that took after Dracul was interfering some how. How else do you explain a spy? Although he didn't the information on who sent him…….He had fun torturing. He even pulled out the old ways to execute. First they had tried drowning but instead of water it was oil. Then came the old fashion beating until he talked, that didn't work. They had burned his skin, skinned some of his flesh off, cut off a toe, and finally they used the horses to pull him apart but that still didn't work. Akim just told them to kill the poor soul. A messenger came that moment and told Akim some news. He was so happy he practically ran out the room to his chambers to prepare.

"My sweet lamb is coming."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

+Yuki+

Yuki was panicking! She didn't know where Zero was and when she asked the Chairman he was smiling and said the he was in the Moon Dorms.

"_**Moon Dorms**_?!" The prefect yelled. Kaien simply smiled wider. That disturbed her. Usually when the Chairman smiles it's either because of her or he has made one of them do something really embarrassing. She sighed as she walked towards the Moon Dorms. Kaname-sama was gone and Ichijo-sempai she had no idea where he was at. When she reached the front gate she was relieved to find no creepy guard there. Yuki walked to the big oak door with caution but before she could open it Takuma was already standing there.

"Ichigo-sempai?" Yuki asked confused. She had just been wondering about him. "Can I come in?"

"Hey Yuki!" Takuma said brightly. _I __**really**__ wished you didn't come though_. Zero was a few feet away from the door behind him and he **could not **let her see him anytime soon in the state he's in. _Both her and Kaname-sama will have my heads, Let alone the vampire world……._"Ah, um you can't right now. I'm attending to the Night Class and how they are right now-" Takuma ducked his head in the check on the Prince then he peeked back out. " I'm sorry I have to go now." Before she could even reply the way into the Moon Dorms closed on her.

"What's going on?…." Yuki said to the wind. Everyone was acting so strange. Even she was being more worried than before. "Zero I hope you okay…" As soon as she completed the wish she heard someone yell out in agony. "Zero?!"

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

+Zero+

Zero was overwhelmed. Everything seemed more brighter. Smells way too strong for his liking and……his skin was so **sensitive**. He didn't know what was happening. When he first turned into a vampire it was bad but not this bad. It was every little thing was put under a microscope. HE FELT LIKE RIPPING SKIN APART! GOUGING BOTH HIS EYES OUT WITH HIS VERY OWN NAILS SEEMED CALMING! Not to mention……His fangs throbbed with _no mercy. _All five of his senses were on high. He could hear the conversations of the Night Class like they were right next to him. A massive headache made his temples pound against his skull and he thought he would black out right then. He covered his face with his hands. He screamed as loud as he could.

Takuma immediately went to Zero was after dealing with Yuki. The Prince's shout would alert the other vampires. He suspected she was feeling Zero's presence to. "Zero, come let's go Kaname's room." When Ichijo came to him Zero almost sight in relief at his scent. _Vanilla and almonds. _Zero breathed in and followed the way Takuma led him. He didn't care if it was the Pureblood's room.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

+Zero-sama and Takuma+

As Zero walked towards the room, lead by Takuma's hand, he walked in before Ichijo. As Takuma gently closed the door he snapped his fingers and candles of every size lit the luxurious room. Gladly they weren't scented so the only fragrance he smelled was his, Takuma's and Kaname's. As he was lead to the lavish bed in the next room Zero saw there were rose petals also. He couldn't really tell with the distracting presence of the Vice President. When he landed with soft thud on the satin pillows he breathed in deeply. Somehow Kaname's essence was appealing to him right now.

Takuma just silently watched Zero. "Is everything alright Zero-sama?" he called gently. Zero just simply lay there and Takuma was worried the pureblood was unconscious.

"Hnngh….." All Zero wanted to do was sleep. His body felt the effects of the overload and it did not bode well. He felt the bed shift with Takuma's weight. "What are you doing?" he moaned out. Zero felt the hands of the Vice President lift him up off the bed. Zero's head pounded even harder after settling down on the much pleasing pillows his aching being did not want to move. Takuma placed Zero onto his lap and bit his tongue. He quickly covered Zero's mouth with his and forced his tongue through. When Zero suddenly found the moist appendage he started to panic. He thought Takuma was finally taking advantage just like the others but when he tasted the blood he knew what the blond vampire was trying to do. Zero ceased his flailing and slowly let his arms fall as his head was cradled by Ichijo.

It was so totally wrong what Takuma was doing to give blood to his God but it was the only way. Zero was so weakened that he could barley move a muscle let alone be able to take blood from him. As Takuma and Zero continued the exchange, Zero was in heaven. Zero sucked on Takuma's tongue as the sweet tangy flavor of blood met his. Takuma slide his arm down Zero's back to his lean waist.

Definitely wrong but not enjoyable….Takuma wasn't the type of person to grope a someone but when someone as sexy as Zero came along well… Zero knew Takuma's hands were going lower but didn't stop him. His strength was coming back but he didn't stop drinking. The blood was too delicious to him but he had to stop soon for Ichijo's sake. Then his hands went a little bit lower. Zero broke the their kiss.

"Ahhh…" Zero breathed out. Takuma was playing with his ass as he trailed his mouth down Zero's chest. Takuma vaguely worried about when Kaname smelled him and Zero on his bed together. You had your fair shot Kaname now I have mind…..

Zero may have gain some vigor back but he was still defenseless against another vampire and right then he was at the mercy of the Vice President. Ichijo carefully lay Zero back on the plush bed. He sucked on his tongue a bit to make it heal faster and hesitantly asked the question that's been bothering him since he and Kaname came up with it.

"Zero….Will you come to Russia with me?" The blond vampire pleaded. Zero snapped out of his daze at that sentence.

"What?"

~Well people that's all my inspiration deprived mind could come up with! Hope you enjoyed it and drop a line!

**+GoddessOfWrath+**


	10. Hankala Kuu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

**Warnings: Faries,goblins, some other magical creatures. Hey some people don't like them!**

**+Have no fear peoples! I am back now after hearing certain songs! Here is a along awaited chapter 10!Please thank the reviewers who wanted to help and my friends. They were the ones to prompt me to write while I was in a rut.... Also thank ANZA her song "Kanata He" did it title of this chapter means "Troublesome Moon" in Finnish. Also Inspired by the song "****Kun Minä Kotoani Läksin" and "Valo Yossa" ****sung by Ville Valo. Go check it on Youtube!:3** **Also Haley Westenra "Dark Waltz" did it again also.**

**Hankala Kuu**

***Chapter 10*

* * *

**

Zero stared in shocked at the question he heard through his pleasure and looked up at the Vice-Dorm President in confusion.

"Russia? Why?" Zero's eyes were no longer glazed. Takuma bit his bottom lip. He wasn't only getting Zero to Russia for his **personal reasons **but because Kaname had wanted his future husband to have his memories back or so he claimed. _Well Kaname you better hold on to him because he was originally mine. _Takuma thought semi-bitterly. He couldn't get mad at Kaname. Takuma also wanted to get Zero's or should he also say Matvei's memories back. So maybe then the others wouldn't even stand a chance.

Zero blinked when Takuma lifted him from his back slowly. He winced a little. His body was aching all over still. "Takuma?" The blond took his perfectly manicured hand up to his mouth. Zero blushed a nice rose color like the petals on his bed when Takuma started nibbling on him like a snack.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Zero growled. What was going on with the vampire? Takuma trailed his lips up his bare arm and over the dip in his throat. Zero gulped when he felt the wet tongue lick a sensitive spot.

Takuma whispered against his lips. "I said will you come to Russia with me?" He brushed his lips over his. "It's only for a little while and Yuki-sama can come to." _Yuki. _He thought. When she found out what has been happening to him he will never live it down. Zero got distracted again when Takuma was gently biting his neck.

"What's your answer?" Takuma husked out. He was trying very hard to control himself especially in his brother slash best friend's room.

"I-I...." Zero didn't just want to up and leave like that, even with Yuki. "What about school?" He knew he was boldfacing about that. Takuma grinned as he licked the outer shell of Zero's left ear.

"You don't care about school." Takuma pointed out. Zero frowned. Takuma got off the king size bed. Zero could barely move as Takuma lifted him from the bed bridal style.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Zero almost squeaked. Takuma just smiled. That's when he saw a blue light behind him.

"Huh?" Zero blinked. They little light seemed to giggle at him and flew over his head. Some sparkles fell on him and he quickly became sleepy. "Takuma what....did you do?" With that the Prince went into his slumber. Takuma smiled at the little fairy dancing over Zero's head.

"Thankyou Blume." Blume looked up and smiled.

"Glad to be of assistance Ichijou-sama."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**+Kaname&Ichiru+**

Kaname glanced over as he heard Ichiru shift through the covers of the bed. Ichiru puts his hands over his face. Where was he? Kaname walked over closing his book he had been reading when Ichiru passed out. He had took off all of Ichiru's winter clothing to get his temperature down. He himself was just in a black sweater and pants. Ichiru was staring at the ceiling letting his mind try to erase the fever's haze. His light got blocked by a familiar pureblood. Kaname set his book down on the table beside the bed.

"Now you're going to tell me what exactly is that you know. And from the looks of it I can guess you were a prisoner." The last part was stated matter-of-factly. Ichiru closed his eyes and groaned.

"I will because I want to keep my brother the same." Ichiru whispered. He was starting to slip back into unconsciousness. He felt the pureblood swipe his thumb over his lips.

"You better for you own sake." A shiver of fear went through his body. Those last words were what he heard before the darkness came over again.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**+Viskenti+**

Akim had the goblins and vampires on his estate clean the castle top from bottom. The vampires helping the goblins clean while some others did looked like it did all those hundreds of years ago. The Romanian Palace was sparkling in all of its golden glory. The mozacs and stained glass reshined. He was barking out orders as he went to his gardens. They were the only things to never really changed and the small creatures that live there also were forever young like him. He told a goblin near by to make sure the bathrooms were in order as he entered his favorite garden, the Rose garden. Little red fairies were going around taking care of each flower. The garden stretched up all the way to the sun widow at the top of the dome. The outside air flowed in leaving a rosy and honey sent as his chefs in the kitchen worked. One of the fairies came up to him.

"Viskenti-sama, is it true the prince is returning?" She asked. A pinkish red fairy came up as well giggling.

"It has been so long since we saw him. I wonder how he looks this life time? Probably just as handsome." Akim smiled at this.

"He does my fairies. He truly does."Akim smiled. They both danced as realization came upon them. He went and picked up a freshly watered rose from the bush near by.

"Can I ask a favor?" He turned to the two. "May uses the roses from this bush?" Akim had picked a rose from the fairies most prized tree. The Whit rose bush.

They both bowed. "Of course anything for the Prince!" The said unison. Akim kissed the rose in his hand.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**+Yuki+**

Yuki began to worry when Zero and Takuma didn't show to class. "Kaname was already gone for a few days and now those two leave." She sighed. Yesterday, she caught Aidou doing something disturbing. He was actually in class! He seemed very depressed to her though and Kain was unusual too. He was leaning on the wall at the very back of the class. Normally he would be with Aidou making sure he didn't cause trouble, but both were really out of it. Now she was petrolling on a clear night. The moon was high in the sky and she had no vampires to catch nor anyone to share the night with her.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked the moon. "Is it you making everyone act so strangely. Yesterday something else foreboding happen too. The moon had turned red.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**+The Prince+**

Zero was floating on the edge of his mind. He could tell he was in a small confined place. The plush pillows suffocating almost. Zero eyes slowly blinked open and into to focus. All he saw was the white lining of the inside of a coffin.

"Wait.....COFFIN?!" Zero jolted fully awake. What was he doing in a coffin?

**+This is all I can do for now.....Don't kill me?**


	11. Lună Prevestire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

**Warnings: Same as last time.**

**+This chapter is inspired by my favorite russian pop group "****Виа****Гра****" or in English "Via Gra". Though nowadays I barely listen to them because of my country's Also the song "Yukyuu no Tsuki" by Murata Ken, it's a character song for Kyou Kara Maou, did it to!^^ That is the song that inspired the whole story. And Panic! At the Disco's "Build God, Then we'll Talk". Evanescence was on my chapter title literally means "Moon Predictions" because I have no idea how to show possessive in Romanian.**

**Lun****ă**** Prevestire**

***Chapter 11***

* * *

**+Zero+**

Zero's breathing picked up. He tried to turn everywhere to see in the almost blinding dark. His face met with white silk with embellished silver moons and roses. The plush-ness he felt were a variety of small blue pillows his head and back were propped upon. His hair was down and he was in different clothes than before. Tracing the stitched pattern of a large cross on his right side and what felt like wings of an angel on the other, he guessed it was silk with how warm it was. Luckily he was wearing some regular dress pants made of light material or he would be burning up by now.

"How did I…?" He breathed to himself calmer this time. He was a full-fledged vampire so he didn't need to be scared of a coffin, right...? Zero started to bang against the top. From what he knew, the coffin was made from lacquered oak. That's the only type of wood used for making coffins really, so why was it that hard to break?

"**LET ME OUT!!!**" Zero yelled angrily hiding the fear in his voice. He was going to kill Ichijou the next time they met. He was about to jam his elbow into the lid when his coffin tilted to the side.

"Huh?" Zero slid to the side also and the pillows hit him as they went together. Then the coffin suddenly turned up right again. Zero had been on a boat before and the motion caused him to become a little sick. A nauseous burp came up his throat. What was wrong with him? The coffin then lurched up, making him go down, and hit something hard. The top opened and he saw the wall that set him free. His world shifted again and the coffin moved back a few inches. He slowly pushed the pillows away from him and sat up. The place he was in was dark and damp. It smelled of mold and water. He looked around him noticing boxes. His vampire sight took over. He breathed in deeply.

"Takuma." Zero growled. His eyes searched the room to land on a golden looking coffin. He gripped the side of his own coffin only to pull back in pain as nails stuck him. "Ouch!" Zero could see blood droplets on his hand. He brought his mouth to suck up the droplets. While he waited for his hand to heal the room swayed again.

"I must really be on a ship then." He gagged trying to hold back the bile rising in his throat. If someone saw his face they would see it being slightly green. The smell was getting to him, he concluded. Now there was soft skin where he touched his hand instead of cuts. He just stood up instead of climbing out and that caused another bout of sickness. He cautiously stepped over the rim of the wooden box and made sure not to cut himself. Zero glanced back at what had held him captive when he was conscious for 10 minutes. He leaned over and closed the lid. It was a black coffin with a grey Gothic looking cross with blue and silver roses tangling their thorns in between the spaces of it. The thorns spread all the way through the middle of the lid going down under the coffin gripping it like a claw. The edges were a lined with what looked live silver in the dark room. The edges of the top and bottom, together with the silver, were little scythes. ".........." It was quite beautiful he had to admit. He turned toward his left and saw something over the boxes.

Zero stumbled in the dark towards what looked like a coffin a few feet away. As he came closer he saw it was a coffin. It was nailed shut. It was slightly bigger than his own from what he could make out. The edges of it bronze, the coffin itself yellowish gold and highlighted white some places. Zero put his hand to it, tracing the designs. A skeleton with bat wings protruding from its back and holding chains wrapped around its chest linking it to chrysanthemums covering over most of its body. Then chains linked to the end of the cover of the coffin forming a complex X. Zero stopped admiring the thing hiding the vampire he knew to be Takuma. He could do that later after he killed him. Before he could pry open the coffin Zero felt bile rise back up his throat and collapsed to his knees holding his mouth.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**+Takuma+**

Takuma had awoken as soon as he heard Zero banging on his own coffin lid. His ears listened to his love interest trying to escape of his confines and his screams. Takuma smiled. There was no way he was getting out of there until they reached Russia. He turned over and tried to snuggle back into the red silk of his coffin when the ship tipped violently. His coffin was trapped between two gunpowder boxes so all he felt was it going back and forth. He heard a loud thump. Then it suddenly went quiet. There was no sound for maybe 4 minutes and then-

Takuma almost banged his head sitting up when he smelt Zero's blood. He barely stopped it by half leaning back on the pillow under his head. He heard no sound again. He couldn't open his coffin without taking time to not destroy the lid. "Zero..." He was worried. His body stiffened when he felt the presence of the pureblood. He held his breath. Zero's anger was rolling off in waves and Takuma became fearful for a second. The mood frequency however, was much more controlled than he had expected. That 'I'm going to kill you' feeling was still there though.

The blond waited for the silver headed vampire to open his coffin. He heard the soft fingertips of that graceful hand trace the carvings of the lid. All of a sudden Takuma could hear Zero hit the floor. He gasped and quickly tried to get out ramming the top with his shoulder. He avoided hitting his head while trying push through the hard wood but when the lid started to jiggle a nail came loose and almost hit him in the chest. "Damn it!" He cursed. He was going to have to do this the long way.....

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**+A Stranger named Igorek+**

A boy walked down the hallway. His raven hair glistening as the lamp lights hit him from every angle. His eyes were like peridot gems. They glinted a dark color when he stopped. He had paused in front of the cargo hold. He had smelt the sweet smell of blood from his room above in the engineering cabins. The ship was trashing wildly as the rain storm overhead carried out its fury. He had to hold on to the wall most of the way. Over the years he had taught himself to resist human blood until he could feed in quiet but this was no human. The vampire scent wafting through the thick black doors was proof enough. This scent he knew though. It was a scent he hadn't smelt in centuries. It was not the blood a pureblood that caught him but that of the Royal Romanian family.

Igorek was one of the many that escaped the raid. He was just a normal peasant but he met the Prince once when he was dancing with his fiancé. They had been so happy together and the couple had invited the town's people to dance with them, including himself. He even got a chance to twirl with the Prince. Igorek almost broke down crying after feeling the familiar scent burn his nostrils for the few minutes after life times of thinking he was dead. He pushed open the door, coming to a halt when he smelt the blood even stronger...

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**+Cargo Hold+**

Ichijou cursed as he almost broke off a claw digging the last few nails out. He still had two more before he could get out. He heard Zero coughing and wheezing, the thump from awhile ago still loud in his ears. Zero had seemingly passed out on the outside and was bleeding somewhere. The fragrance of the nectar was heavy in the room and made Takuma's stomach turn back flips. Not only will he probably get killed by Kaname but he might lose his love as well. His coffin moved again along with the ship and he could imagine a few horrible things happening to Zero at the very moment.

Zero on the outside was everything but fine. His body was limp lying on the floor. Before the darkness took him over, in his mind he had felt a burning – a burning so hot that he crumpled to his knees in pain. Sweat ran down his head, stinging his eyes and the moldy smell seemed to get worse. His guts twisted and pulled every which way and he fell to the side and started to twitch. He couldn't control his body. When he moved the pain increased by a margin but he couldn't help the physical reaction. What was happening to him?! First it was the almost throwing up and dizziness, now it was flat out lung crushing. The pain in his abdomen skyrocketed and he coughed up blood. He couldn't breathe; the red liquid was running down the sides of his mouth like a rushing river. Blood drowned his head in a puddle. The projected blood had splattered Takuma's coffin like an eerie star. The insides of his chest were tight and felt like a rib had punctured his heart. Zero tried to scream in pain but nothing came out but blood. Zero went to sleep with tears of blood falling down his beautiful face.

10 minutes later Igorek walked into the Cargo room and saw a body laying face down in the center. He sniffed the air and smelt the blood coming from that way. Igorek frowned. When he came up and saw who it was he screamed for Zero. "**NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

**A BIG THANKYOU TO MY BESTFRIEND AND BETA, TimeTravelFreak!8D**


	12. The Moon's Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

**Warnings: Beast sex. VIRGIN EYES LOOK AWAY!lol**

**+I'm listening to "Kanata he" by ANZA while I type this. Some pretty perverted things came to my head when I thought about the next chapter and boy....For people who are against sex with animals probably shouldn't read this. My explanation his kinda weird but it works.:scratcheshead: Plus Zero gets a new guardian because of it!XDand some little Basilisks.. Damn I didn't expect it to be this long.**

**The Moon's Love**

***Chapter 12*

* * *

**

**+Takuma&Igorek+**

Takuma busted through where the nails had once been when he heard the scream. His hand gripped the outside, knuckles bleeding. He could replace his coffin later. He threw back the top, it landing in pieces, to find Igorek by Zero on the floor. Takuma froze for a moment, time freezing as he saw all the blood Zero himself split on the floor. The pale beauty was drenched in red all over the blue outfit that he wore. The blood puddle stretching at least a foot.

"Oh **GOD**..."Takuma whispered. _Please don't let him be dead. _Then his emerald eyes landed on the figure hovering over Zero. "_**You!**_" The blacked haired being snapped his eyes up to his. His eyes were a brighter shade of green with fear highlighting the irises. The boy took a shuddering breath.

"Ichijou-sama". He breathed. Takuma's angry face turned into a confused one.

"How do you know my name?" Takuma asked quietly. His eyes narrowed at the vampire. He was a vampire by the scent Takuma's noise could pick up over his beloved's blood. Igorek stilled as he felt the higher ranking vampire's eyes on him.

Igorek gulped. "Y-you met me once before....back when I was human." Igorek stuttered hastily. He felt the wrath from the blond vampire and did not want it to come onto to him. "Enough about me though! **The Prince is in trouble**!" He pleaded. Takuma sniffed again, not smelling a lie. He quickly turned his attention to the silver headed vampire bleeding his life away.

Takuma gently turned Zero's body and placed his head in his lap. There were no wounds on his body. All of the blood was leaking from his mouth. Takuma had a frown on his face as he snapped his fingers in front of Zero's amethyst eyes. They were dulled, not looking at anything or anywhere. Igorek watched on in horror. He knelt down beside Zero not knowing what to do. He put his head down, trying to think of something, anything that would help. That's when he felt something thicker than blood. Igorek lifted his hand to his face. His eyes shaded red as he saw the black substance. Takuma looked at him when he couldn't get Zero to respond to him.

"What is that?" Takuma's eyes turned into slits. It smelled of rot and decay. Even for a vampire it smelled of death. Igorek brought it to his noise and pulled away as the stench assaulted him.

"I should have known..." Igorek grimaced. He wiped the black blood on his pants. "It's dead blood. Now that I look around it's everywhere." His sickened companion beside him turned to follow his eyes. Takuma concluded he was right. All that you could see really was black - blood that he had mistaken for dark red blood was really pitch black. The Vice President put a finger to Zero's lips.

"But this blood is red." He squinted to make sure. It was a nice crimson like it should be. Takuma looked down at Zero's dead eyes and decided to close them. When he moved his hand over the eye lids Zero groaned.

"...._help._" The weak vampire gasped. Zero's eyes slid shut. Igorek looked around.

"I think I can help him." He paused and looked at the black blood again. "If I'm correct about the problem."

"What is it? What's wrong with him?" Takuma said fiercely. He didn't understand what was going on.

"He's not fully awakened." Igorek sighed. Takuma looked at him confused.

"How did you know that I-"

"It was the only way to get him back." Igorek cut off. "The Prince died. I saw it before." He said softly. His eyes glazed for a moment. "The only way to get him fully back is to take him to King Akim or..." He took out a small pocket knife. Takuma snarled. His lips pulled back showing off all of his white fangs. Igorek put his hands up in defense.

"The only way to save him is to awake his vampire powers before age." Igorek said with hard eyes. Takuma's face went from a snarl to a frown.

"He is of age already." Takuma growled. "This human body was 17 when I gave my blood." Igorek's brows then crumpled.

"Then what's going on with him then? He's half being killed from being undead." Igorek said now angry as well.

"So, you're saying half of him is still human and it's dying because of the vampire DNA?!" Takuma shouted. "Ridiculous!"

"Then how do you explain **THAT**!" Igorek bellowed as he pointed at Zero's stomach. The shirt he was wearing had slipped up revealing a purplish tinge on Zero's abdomen. Takuma frowned. He stared at Igorek.

"What kind of awakening then? He should have all his powers. He just doesn't know how to use them yet." Igorek smiled sadly.

"You were heading over to King Akim weren't you." Igorek stated. Takuma nodded.

"What does that have to do with anything?"Takuma asked.

"There is one other thing that could happen when he gets the bite." Igorek said in a wise tone. Takuma looked on bewildered.

"One, he gains his memories back." Igorek listed. "And two, he might get his familiar." Takuma was aghast.

"There's no way that would happen! Even I am too young for the Blood World and I have 700 years on this body." He shifted Zero's still form to hold him bridal style. Zero's head lolled back weightless.

"You don't know what happens with the Originals." Igorek argued. "I don't know either, **no one knows**. Not even the Purebloods have ideas. The only one who would have an idea is the Original one himself. He came after a long line of deadlier vampires than us." He pressed on. "They weren't alive, they couldn't be in sunlight for they would burn to dust in a instant, **and**," He added lastly. "Their hearts were non beating and the blood dead." His eyes flicked to the black on Zero's body. Takuma's mouth thinned to a line.

"Your theory is that the bloodline from this life and the last are conflicting then?" Takuma bit out.

"It's the only thing left possible." Igorek monotoned. "Don't forget Takuma-sama, I'm almost as old as you." Igorek brought the dagger he held to the palm of his left hand.

"Are you going to help or not?" Igorek glared at Ichijou. Respect be damned if the Prince's safety was delayed any longer. Takuma nodded determined. He'd bleed dry to save Zero.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

They had bled almost to the point of going dry. Takuma lay panting on the floor, Igorek almost unconscious beside him. Both were looking haggard and worn as sweat trickled down their bodies. They were still in the pentagram. It was drawn in their's and Zero's blood. The black blood making the star itself and their's created the circle and the sacrifice for Zero. They had lain Zero's body in the middle, chanting the words for sleep in the ancient language. Takuma had made candles out the wooden boxes surrounding them and lit them with his lighting. They had poured every vampire power in their blood as they let the drops fall onto Zero. When they almost passed out from lack of the red liquid in them, the circle mercifully glowed that strange green and blue when one went to the Blood World to form their pack. Igorek hoped that was what Zero had to do. He had to get his familiar to fully be bonded to his life's vampire's blood. When a strong enough vampire could with stand the atmosphere in that dimension he would get a guardian in return for his or her hard work of becoming one of the best. A gift from their vampire heritage if you will. Once they got there they would... Igorek lost his train of thought as pain shot through him. Igorek and Takuma gave one last heave as they went into a deep sleep.....

**+Zero+**

Zero was floating in his black world again. He hadn't been there since he had merged with Matvei. He seemed to be on something and he turned his head to see fluffy blue cotton.

"Cotton?" Zero said to himself. _What on earth? _He tried to move but all he could do was twitch his neck. "What's going on?" His voice hoarse. His drowsy eyes looking everywhere they could. He felt... exposed. He couldn't feel any fabric on him.

"Don't tell me..." Zero blushed as knew he was naked. _It wouldn't be the first time._ His hair covered some part of his face and went down his back protecting him a little. His hazy mind barely recognized the sound of someone speaking.

_Zero._

It sounded like more than one person. Zero briefly wondered if was he losing his mind before the glaze came back. Everything suddenly turned white.

Zero moaned as everything was bright light. He couldn't see anything. His eyesight became obscured when he felt a cold thing covering his eyes.

"What...?" Zero said. Eyes blinking slowly, he twisted himself on to his back. He felt vines and thorns. They didn't hurt him though. His body was on flowers and soft grass with leaves. He blindly moved his hand to feel through the softness. They felt like roses if his memory was correct. He jerked as he felt the vines move over him. They moved more securely over his form in the mesh. Zero breathed in taking in the misty air into his lungs. He felt like he was in a meadow.

If you were viewing from afar, you could see his eyes covered with the vines. They went in and around his body following the curves. Roses tangled in his hair and he looked to be sleeping almost. A bunch of white and orange roses covered his abdomen to mid-thigh. A bright orange and red light was shed upon his pale skin making him look more like a painting than a living being. And that was exactly what the beasts of that world saw. A few were interested. Those were the ones compatible with Zero. Out of those, the one who could free him from the vines would be able to **have **him. That left a few it seemed.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

**+The Future Basilisk+**

A wolf was sniffing close to the edge of the rose bush where Zero was trapped. Zero was slightly scared. He tried to stay calm. He woke up in a meadow somewhere naked and it seemed that the plants were more than alive. No reason to freak out right? He gave a silent scream and the vines wrapped around his mouth. Where was Takuma? Why was he here? The shadow over his mind unclouded and started to move. He began to violently cough. His esophagus becoming more dry by the second and the vines weren't helping until... Zero jumped when he felt something wet slid his throat. It was water. The vines appeared to weep at his discomfort and tried to give him water. Though the taste was bitter, it wet hit parched throat and calmed him down. Zero began sucking on the vines around his mouth and they gave him water until they ran out. The vines were now dry and prickly around his face and lips. The main flowers noticed and removed them from Zero. He breathed a sigh of relief as could breath freely. His lips were a little cracked.

Zero's breathing was getting harder. He needed blood and badly. It didn't matter what kind. He felt an especially gentle vine crawl over his mouth and in between him lips.

"Mmmmm!" He could only complain as it filled his mouth slightly. Unexpectedly, honey was starting to lace the inside of mouth. It squishing together like toothpaste in the small tight place. The honey tasted... sweet. It slowly fell until it was sliding down like the water. After about 3 mouth fulls it pulled away leisurely. It felt weird when the last coil came out. Now Zero no longer felt dehydrated but his stomach still hurt. Even it was just an unnatural plant, he still owed thanks. Zero decided to test his theory.

"Urggh." He moaned. He felt the little vine come back to him mouth curling around his lips. He pulled his head slightly up and kissed it. He could feel a flower above the vine tickling him. The entire plant seemed to purr by the way it curled more into him.

"What the...?" Zero just left it alone. No need to explain the workings of a plant's mind. Zero heard something. The wolf that was testing the boundaries where the thorns lay put a paw first only to yelp back as he was whipped. The wolf pulled his hurt foot toward him whimpering. It backed away and turned to head down somewhere else. Guess he was out of the game.

Near by, something made it's way toward the bush making the other animals cowering in fear. Zero's sensitive vampire hearing picked up the sound. Whatever it was, had stopped to snarl at something. Then he heard a _hiss_.

"A snake." Zero whispered. _Oh Shit! What am I going to do now? _He tried to move again and got as far as twitching his leg. That was it. He heard what sounded like a bark and a snap of jaws. He didn't here the hissing anymore. Abruptly, the was a loud thud and the hissing started again. The Roses had begun to build a barrier around Zero. White vines were sprouting out the green glowing in white light.

Since Zero's eyes were closed he couldn't see what was happening. All life besides the three had cleared out so the Basilisk and Barghest could fight. The Barghest snapped it's big jaws. It was a huge muscled dog with short grey fur and the bottom half was black skin. It stood to be 6ft tall and showed the white Basilisk it's sharp fangs. Its black claws dug into the ground as he prepared to lunge. The Basilisk coiled ready to strike with it's own fangs except they were bigger by diameter and length. The fangs dripped with a purple substance which was poison.

Zero was tense. What was going on? He seemed not get any answers to that question but he could tell there was a fight. But for what? And why so close to him? The Basilisk got tired of waiting and struck. He could hear biting and scratching going on. The vines tightened and grew thicker as the Barghest was thrown against the protective circle surrounding Zero. Zero cried out in fear when he felt the vibration and more vines came over him. The Basilisk whorled it's tail back into itself. The Barghest leaned heavily on ones side as its claws gripped the steel like cage of vines. It growled so loud Zero thought his ears would bust. The Black Dog launched itself again at the Basilisk. This time however that was its last as the Basilisk bit into his chest. The poison quickly made its way to his heart. The poison invaded all its nervous system and organs and shut down all function. The Basilisk threw it further away as it hissed in victory.

Zero's head was ringing from the growling still. His head was spinning and his bloodlust was long forgotten. He vaguely heard that the noises from the fight stopped. The Basilisk then turned its icy blue stare at what was beyond the Rose Cage, him. Zero felt an intent, not to kill, but something not recognizable. The Roses flicked an angry red as the Basilisk got closer. The white snake seemed to smirk as it ran its huge tail against the edges. Its pink tongue came and tasted the air, its eyes growing lustful as he stared at Zero. It came to a spot behind Zero and hissed in his ear but this time, Zero could understand it.

_**Why hello there. Aren't you just delicious.**_

Zero gasped as he heard it speak through his head. The voice sounding deep and seductive. He made an effort to twist his head away from the voice. The snake hissed like it was pleased.

_**Don't worry, when I get you out I'll be gentle.**_

Zero hoped he didn't mean what it sounded like he meant. The Basilisk pointed its gaze at the top of the cage. A large red rose was sitting atop of it. He moved to hit the cage hard with his tail. The cage shook and so did Zero. 2O vines on each side lifted out of nowhere and shot at the Basilisk, reaching everywhere they could get to hit him. More vines formed a x in front of Zero's form. It avoided them with ease, slithering back a few feet. This time the Basilisk aimed strait for the flower ignoring all the thorns stabbing his body. He swatted it off the top and it drifted to the floor black petaled. The rest of the vines followed. Wilting away and turning all shades of black and brown the vines finally fell leaving Zero defenseless against the Basilisk.

"Ahhhhh..." Zero shuddered as the vines holding him turned cold and prickly. He didn't like the feeling on his lips and _definitely _not **there**. The Basilisk slid toward Zero and towered over him. He too was 6ft and casted a very dark shadow over the silver vampire.

_**My my, look at you so defenseless. You need my help. Don't you?**_

It smiled as it was about to claim his prized.

_Dammit! I don't need anyone's help! Especially not yours!_Zero thought vehemently. He felt a nudge at his face and something long and slick traveling across. The vines covering his eyes were being torn away. He felt himself bleed as the vines were snapped apart and smacked him. The Basilisk hissed as he smelled the blood. He didn't like Zero bleeding. Zero slowly opened his eyes, the bright light too much at first and gazed into the eyes of the Basilisk. A Basilisk's gaze was supposed to kill you but to Zero it was strangely beautiful. The Basilisk seemed to smile as the eyes of his prize landed on him. They were like amethysts. The Basilisk's mouth came and traced Zero's lips. The Basilisk even though tall wasn't all that big and the size of a body builder.

Zero experienced a tingle down his spine as the felt the scales of the huge snake. The rest of its body twisted its way through the rest of the dead vines and picked Zero up. Its white scales almost matching his skin tone. Zero lay flatly against the creature. His body not moving really. His lips were still against the Basilisk's. The Basilisk's tongue came out fully. Its length 20in. The Basilisk brought Zero close to him and tasted the air around them. He started to move in a direction and the motion caused Zero to get dizzy again. They past all types of plant and wild life on the way to where ever it was the snake was taking him. His head stopped moving and set to the ground still leaning on the Basilisk for support. He was stationed in the coils.

"What...what are you going to do to me?" He gasped. Was it him or was it getting warm? The Basilisk came and nudged Zero under his chin. His tongue came and slid down Zero's body staying in between his legs. Zero trembled as the snake began to lick up and down his cock.

**Me? I'm just going to do what I am suppose to. And that is mate.**

Zero's eyes widen but shut as the probing appendage found his hole.

_**In exchange for holding my future generation. I am your slave. I am called through one drop of blood and I'll come no matter what happens.**_

He communicated through the link he and Zero had. Zero pressed the side of his face into the scales of the Basilisk as its tongue dipped inside.

_**Now however, I get to do what I want. Hehe.**_

It chuckled and Zero didn't like that. He was going to be impregnated by a snake. Was that even possible? He was male also so it couldn't even happen.

"Y-you have it wrong." Zero silenced a scream. "I'm a male. I can't get pregnant!" He breathed the last part.

_**Who says that? After I get through, there won't be a part of you not filled.**_

Zero gave a cry as the pink organ in him pressed against something that made him see stars.

_**Found it.**_

Zero's head lolled back and some drool came from his mouth. He hated that this snake was doing this to him but it didn't help that his body was reacting so well. When the Basilisk first spoke about being gentle he thought it was about eating him but not **this way**. The Basilisk slid his tongue out slowly making sure he traced over every ripple of muscle. Zero gripped into the sides of the Basilisk. It seems his hands wanted to work now.

_**I should say my name to my future master. **_The Basilisk chuckled. The sound more deeper. **_My name is Melanthios._**

Zero's eyes were closed in pleasure. He heard the ancient name roll off the tongue that was just playing with him and scowled.

_Damn him...._

The Basilisk moved his body so his head was right behind Zero and the coils became tighter. Zero's scratching turned him on.

_**Of course, I know you need blood. So bite me, at least I'll know I'm doing a good job then. **_It hissed happily.

Zero groaned. He knew he probably couldn't get away, so why not try to bite now? He aimed his fangs at the scaly skin only to jump back as his fangs throbbed from biting something hard.

_**Oh, did I forget to mention my skin is as hard as steel. My bad. **_The Basilisk mocked. Zero opened his mouth as the pain spread all to the other teeth.

_Ow. _That hurt a lot. Zero glared at the smug monster. _Bastard._

_**You won't think so in a few seconds.**_

Zero manged a hoarse growl. _Get out of my-_

His sentence was shorted when he felt something long, slimy, and thin grace his butt. Squeezing him as it moved.

_**Don't worry I get bigger.**_

A hole had opened at the end of the thick tail the Basilisk had. Its gonad also white as its scales. A long looking worm thing had came and crawled its way out over to Zero's entrance. It had to be at least 10in. It went and curled around the crevices of Zero just like the vines. Zero's pupils were wide again in horror as he guessed what was going to happen. It slid in between his butt cheeks and down to where his hole was. It gave the impression of teasing him before going in. The tip was very hot and teasing the rim of his opening. Even with his legs closed the worm like thing somehow slipped between and played with him.

_Damnit I am not a toy!_

"Ahhh!" Zero couldn't close his legs all the way of course, he was a boy. That left him vulnerable to the Snakes 'attacks'. The organ slipped in. Zero could feel it crawling, actually feeling it's way up. He was sweating already while Melanthios moved his big tail to accompany the position. Melanthios moved his tail,lifting Zero's right leg in the air for a moment and got into place. Now the humongous tail had his legs forcefully apart just by its size. Zero's cock lay next to the basilisk's scales. The skin was cool contrast to him. Zero felt as if he was on fire. With great labor, Zero manged to move his arms away from the cool scales of Melanthios and wrapped them around his torso. His breathing was even more labored now. Melanthios hissed as the heat assaulted him.

_**Tight.**_

His coils around Zero released most of its grip as the soft organ inside Zero started to grow. They cradled him like a soft bed as the pain started to hit.

"Ahhhh!" Zero shouted in agony. He felt the cock of Melanthios stretch his walls as it grew in thickness. Zero thought he was being split in two because of the burning. The movement in him stopped as it reached it's full size. He felt full. Everything felt as if he was on a cloud and like someone was stabbing his stomach. Melanthios nudged Zero's head with his, rubbing the side of Zero's face.

_**Shhh, the pleasure is only about to begin.**_

Zero felt fluids leaking out of him and pre-cum on his cock. He was trying to control his breathing. He knew this erratic pace was not good for his heart. He could hear his blood rushing through his veins and his heart pumping as fast as it could go. Since Melanthios broke through the resistant muscle forcefully before, he waited to Zero to adjust to the size. He was seated **fully** and **happily** all the way in.

_**Not that you really can.**_

Zero began to growl again at the smirking basilisk when Melanthios started to move. Pulling out tediously slow, Melanthios then went back in slowly and continued this pattern for several minutes. Zero was moving along with his thrusts. Having no control what-so-ever over his body, Zero was starting mewl at the feeling. Melanthios was having a hard time controlling himself. Stopping just short of thrusting over and over non-stop into the hot crevice of Zero.

"Nggghhh...hah...hah" Zero was panting harshly as Melanthios gently glided over his prostrate over and over. Melanthios began to pick up his pace, going as deep as Zero's body allowed making the opening tear to fit around his penis. His big tail rubbing Zero's dick and his abdomen. Melanthios whispered sweet nothings in Zero mind as he took him.

_**Look at how beautiful you are. Not even the goddesses and gods in heaven can compare.**_

Zero turned his head away from the snake's head trying to block out the sounds but he couldn't.

_**You're skin makes the pearls of china look dull. The sweat shimmering off you in gold. I'm glad fate gave me such a beautiful master...**_

Zero heard Melanthios sigh the last part. Melanthios struck his prostrate as hard as he could now. Zero hitting his head a little against Melanthios' body because of the power. Zero could see the tail moving as the mighty muscles of his cock contracted and twisted in Zero making Zero's own penis pulsing red with needing to release. Melanthios' head moved over Zero's dipping down and extending his tongue, grabbed hold of Zero's sexual organ and jerked and shift every way. Zero's teeth were chattering. He couldn't take anymore of this when-

"**MELANTHIOS!**" Melanthios had thrusted and jerked him at the same time making Zero spill all the white seed that he had. His long hair sticking to him and his arms finally giving out,lay motionless on one of the many coils. The Basilisk greedily sucked up all he had. Melanthios also felt Zero's wall tighten painfully around him and spilt his seed too.

Zero felt something and warm and sticky make it's way through him. Vine like tingles went through all his body until all he was left was a warm feeling. Melanthios sensing he job was done pulled out slowly. The walls of Zero not releasing him as he left. Melanthios let go of Zero's cock to look at his exhausted and pleasured filled face and dipped down once again to clean his hole. The space leaking a mixture of white and red.

"Hah..." Zero whimpered as he felt the warm organ go in having no trouble at all reaching into him. It cleaned his sore and battered walls as gently as it could. Melanthios licked the rim of the enlarged opening and then let his tail settle in between Zero legs.

_**Heh, I see no complaints now. **_Zero felt the Basilisk's head lift his cranium as he supported Zero's. Zero too weak to argue just made a irritated noise. Melanthios chuckled again and put his tongue against Zero's neck and licked repeatedly. Zero took it as Melanthios' way to apologize. The coils tightened around Zero again and the last thing he heard was Melanthios speaking.

_**Go to sleep my Prince. We'll be home when you wake up.**_

~*~

**GoddessOfWrath:Damn the one 's' that's not in my penname...oh uh here is my playlist for this chapter.^^ It's very long and written because of these artist.**

**Kanata he by ANZA**

**Vampire Heart by H.I.M**

**Yesterday by Leona Lewis**

**Bleed Well by H.I.M**

**Perfect Skin by The 69 Eyes**

**Never Say Die by The 69 Eyes**

**Devils by The 69 Eyes**

**Angels by The 69 Eyes**

**Los Angeles by The 69 Eyes**

**Razorblade Kiss by H.I.M**

**Breath No More by Evanescence**

**What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts**

**Just Dance by Lady GaGa**

**Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi by ON/OFF**

**Rondo by ON/OFF**

**Just for Tonight by Manna ft. Ville Valo**

**Energy by Natalie**

**Don't Fear The Reaper (Acoustic Cover) by H.I.M**


	13. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

**Warnings: Cuteness?**

**~I thank you all for your support!XD I didn't know the magnitude for my story until I got certain reviews and pms. There is also a version of this story by xBloodyxAngelx! It's her version and she rightfully gives the idea to me in the first chapter!^^ I'm so happy! Let me know if I'm doing good again and drop a line. It also seems I shocked some people beautifully too!XD Glad my inner pervert decided to show last chapter and sorry for the people I gave permanent brain damage too! Also I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter....Enjoy! Oh and playlist is at the bottom^^ as always.**

**Consequences**

***Chapter 13*

* * *

**

The ship was rocking as a thunderstorm outside took place. Takuma had booked the long way to Russia to throw off any trails. Igorek woke up to a sleeping Takuma. His world was swaying with the ship. He tried to move but only manged to shift his neck.

"Where am I?" His hoarse voice rang out into the darkness. The blond vampire a few inches away from him was sleeping soundly. The raven haired vampire notice that Takuma's clothes were different. He moved his head too look downward and notice he was wearing something brown with fur.

"Takuma-sama?" Igorek whispered. What was going on? Weren't they suppose to be waiting for the Prince and see if he was okay? The blond shifted but didn't wake up. Igorek sighed. He couldn't do anything until he could move. Igorek closed his light green eyes and went back to sleep as the exhaustion from earlier was still in affect.

Across the room however was different story. On the floor Zero was glaring, his amethyst eyes shining with malice at the person holding him. A pale hand stroked his long silvery bangs back. The being holding him smiled. Melanthios couldn't help but be proud. He was proud that he got such and beautiful mate and master. Zero shifted in the fur robe he was in. The white fur was warm and so was the body next to him. Zero lifted a hand to the basilisk's face tracing his features. Zero sneered as the basilisk leaned into the touch. Melanthios had transformed into a human when they came back. Zero had screamed in horror at the sight of Igorek and Takuma laying bloodless on the ground. Melanthios had quickly wrapped himself around zero shielding him against the cold. Zero quickly ordered the help of his friends. Not at all happy about leaving his master Melanthios had changed into human to get help grumpily. Zero had watched as his bones snapped and cracked into place and then with a fascination as Melanthios ran out butt naked against the storm. He got vampire help of course. Even Takuma knew better than too just come by themselves.

Zero admonished himself silently and sighed as he remembered the look on the body guards faces. They looked petrified to see their boss on the ground and stupefied as they saw a the naked Prince.

"I hope you're happy now at least." Zero sighed as he looked up to the loving azure eyes. The Prince's gaze wandered across the pale muscled body, taking in the long white hair pulled back into a high ponytail and the way the silk of the bathrobe made his skin glitter. The fine eyebrows raised in question. Zero glanced at the bundle not far from them. In the middle of a lot of blankets and pillows lay 6 eggs. One more painful than the next. Zero shuddered. He couldn't blame them because it was the father's fault in the first place. He growled at Melanthios and put his hand down. He turned away to look at the eggs. Maybe it was maternal instinct or something, but something made him look for them every few seconds. He loved the little things even if he didn't want them at first.

_Which is odd since I'm not a girl. _Then there was the side affect that Melanthios hadn't cared to mention. During his week long pregnancy when his stomach was poking out to the max, the snake decided to tell him that he could get pregnant again. _And not just by him! __**By anybody**__! _At first Zero had tried not to freak out, but when that didn't work and Zero had found Melanthios... Zero had been so mad when his eyes set on the basilisk in human form that, with strength not known to any vampire, he threw Melanthios through 2 walls. The crew had been scared to death. As they should have been. Zero was a frightening presence during the week. He wasn't going to mention how hungry he had been either. He almost ate Takuma and the mysterious person beside the blond. He could tell when he had first come back that he had helped Takuma. And that he would not be in that state if he had not. On the bed Igorek shifted again in his sleep.

Melanthios adjusted Zero in his hold. His Prince was still weak from giving birth and Melanthios **was **happy. So he couldn't blame Zero for how he was acting. The human/basilisk in disguise traced his cherry lips on the skin that was Zero's neck. Zero gave a tiny mewl. Melanthios grinned and kissed it.

_Dammit! _Zero was trying not to respond but it wasn't working. Melanthios kept kissing patterns on Zero's neck and around his jaw.

"Master may not be happy but I am." Melanthios whispered in the silver vampire's ear. "But I did wish that he would show a little affection." He kissed the corner of Zero's mouth. Zero could not fight the blush on his cheeks or the racing of his heart. The vampire in Melanthios' arms turned toward him again.

"I do have affection." Zero sighed then glared. "Just not for the father of my... my eggs." It was weird saying that out loud and embarrassing.

Melanthios purred. "Don't I get a little?" He asked with a pout. "You must have liked me before?" He eyebrow moved in a suggestive way and Zero swatted him on the forehead. Zero glared but it didn't carry as much hate as before.

Zero pouted.

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Say I Ain't Right by Donnie J**

**Conspiracy by Paramore**

**Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

**Bahebak-Ana-Kteer by Wael Kfoury**

**Arrab Laye by Wael Kfoury**

**Chuh Geu Ja Ri Eh by Lee Bo Ram**

**Fisherman's Chant At Dusk (Classical Chinese)**

**Jasmine Flower (Classical Ehru Song) by Lei Qiang**

**Reflection (Cantonese Acoustic Version)by Kelly Chen**


	14. Conspiracy Against The Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

**Warnings: Hmmm I don't know. Torture?**

**~Hehe. Don't kill me?^^Kaname almost did after he saw ch.12 & 13......Well this chapter title is fitting for what is too come,ne? It's a slow process getting to KanamexZero parts but it's worth it. Playlist at the bottom.**

**Conspiracy Against The Moon**

***Chapter 14***

**

* * *

**

**+Kaname & Ichiru+ **

Kaname waited patiently for the silver headed vampire to awake, **again**. He was contemplating his next move. What would it take to get rid of the real Vampire King? Kaname picked at a nail as he thought. He knew he was going to hurt the Prince if he couldn't do this wisely. He had to figure a way to make the older vampire step down without violence. Seiren had given a report of Viskenti talking to some council members. Knowing history however, that option was impossible. Kaname sighed again and grabbed the nail file. He didn't want to kill the other vampire either. Even with his pureblood powers Kaname didn't think he **could** take him. The pureblood blew on the nail he sharpened and went to the next. So, if he could find a way for the King to step down, though his family isn't in power, it would be a win win situation and Kaname can marry his son without problem. That's **another** reason why he didn't want to kill him either too. Killing his uncle was easy because he deserved it. But killing Viskenti is killing his father-in-law and that was a big **_HELL NO_**. Kaname had no doubt in his mind Zero would choose him.

Hours later, Ichiru woke up again to a excruciating headache. The pureblood closed his book."I see your up." Kaname drawled. "Care to tell me why you were there?" Ichiru groaned. "Answer me or there will be consequences." The pureblood walked to the bed again.

"Vis....kenti, he's going to attack." Ichiru coughed.

"Wait a minute."Kaname said softly. He went to get a glass of water. He didn't want to really deal with the twin, but for Zero he would put up with the wannabe vampire. Kaname grabbed a crystal glass off the counter. It crumbled in his hand. The vampire blinked. He didn't use his powers.......A rush of cold wind went by.

Suddenly, Kaname felt a chill run down his spine.

**+Yuki Kuran+**

Her sharp claws dug into the fabric. Yuki cried silently to herself on the couch. She had felt a burning earlier, like fire coursing through her veins. She didn't know what happened when she found herself inches from Yori's neck. Her friend was sound asleep and knew nothing of what could of happened to her if Yuki didn't wake up. Yuki twisted in pain. Her fangs were elongated and throbbing. Where was Kaname, her brother? She had gotten her memories back slowly. The images overflowed until they were no longer coherent and neither was she. She was angry that he lied and angry at herself for causing unknown pain to him and Zero until now. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode. She heard it gurgle and then with bright red eyes cursed the red moon still outside her window.

**+Viskenti+**

Akim danced into his room. He scared the council silly. The elegant vampire slowed to a stope and traced the gold lining of a black coffin. Those so called noble vampires trembled when he requested for them to disappear for a while. They actually thought he was going to kill them. Not that he wouldn't...... He needed a reason first. He got word from his bats that the ship was going through a storm. His precious cargo was safe though. Viskenti sighed and lay back into the coffin. His long hair flowing from over the couldn't wait to see his son and former betrothed. Once the other pureblood heard, it was going to get interesting. Hopefully a most glorious Ancient vampire knew he could kill Kaname with just a finger. Viskenti pulled his hair toward him and smiled. The lid closed

**+Takuma's Dream+**

He had not wanted to like to his best friend but-He was hoping Zero would re-choose him. He was bringing Zero to his father by the pact he and Kaname made but also that there was chance he could...Takuma was dreaming about Matvei and himself. It was those days when he was still courting the other before the King decided they were a good match. His fiance looked even more beautiful today. His hair was hanging down and he wore a bright purple Chinese style suit. The cherry blossoms cascading down from his left side. It was as fresh and vivid in his mind as it was 4 hundred years ago. Takuma was remembering when he first brought his love to the rose garden. It was gift marking their first year together. He had ordered every rose he could think of and then some to be planted in area near both their castles. The smile on Matvei's face was so....bright. He was practically glowing and the sun seemed to help accentuate it. They had kissed very passionately by the koi pond. Now it was another life but he thinks that their love will prevail or he hopes. No one, **NO ONE**, could understand the pain he was in when he found out Matvei was dead. The empty loneliness and sorrow he felt. He wouldn't even speak to anyone for a year. The wound never healed but he knew Matvei would of wanted better and now that there was actually a **chance** he could get him back, Takuma will do anything. It was also the same day Takuma told him he loved him.....

A stray tear went down Takuma's face.

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Lost Boys by The 69 Eyes**

**Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra**

**Driven Under by Seether**

**Breath No More by Evanescence**

**~*~**


	15. убийство

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

**There is no Warning!**

**~I hope you guys like this chapter! It seems like this story has been going on forever and it's my fault. Forgive me! Continue to bless me with reviews! This chapter's title means "Murder". *gasp* what's this? Playlist at the bottom.**

убийство

***Chapter 15*

* * *

**

**+Kaname+**

It has been almost two weeks since Ichiru had fallen into Kaname's grasp and the silver headed vampire had woken up a total of two times. His nerves were being snuffed out. The Pureblood huffed silently in his corner again, reading a book. When he returned from getting water for the wannabe vampire, he was out cold....**again. **So the Pureblood knew Viskenti was going to attack. That much he figured out on his own. Why was a human there was the question and what happened to his spy, Fuyuki? Kaname peeked from his book and looked at the sleeping twin. He reached over and placed a cold hand on Ichiru's forehead. He stroked backed the silver locks that reminded him so much of Zero. There was still a sense of something overshadowing his whole plan that made him uneasy.

"Zero, my love, I hope you are okay."

**+Viskenti+**

He laughed as the foolish vampire was stupid enough to try and kill him. More importanly, the Vampire King was going to kill who sent him. A vampire looking in his early teens attempted another slash at Akim's throat. Viskenti had awakened seconds away from being staked in the heart. First, he didn't know how the vampire got past his ghouls. Second, how the vampire could sneak upon him like that was a mystery. Third, it was ashame that such a beauty had to die. Akim looked the young male up and down. Medium length red hair with golden eyes that pierced the soul and a slim figure, locked onto Viskenti's visage.

"If you really want to kill me so bad, come on. You can do better than that I hope." Of course the King was playing with him. He could of killed him awhile ago and not have lifted a finger, but that wasn't fun. Since the red head woke him up, he had the duty of entertaining Akim until he died.

And he was having such a nice dream or should he say meeting. He had made contact with Zero's soul and this trash had to wake him up when he was helping his son. He could still remember the gasp he heard vividly in his mind. Viskenti dodged another punch and said, "You made the worst mistake in your eternity disturbing me and my son." He couldn't wait for his precious cargo to come.

**+Silence+**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Igorek tried to move around some more. He thought he heard talking. The silence was unbearable. It left an non-existent feeling that soaked through being the longer it continued and he could do nothing to stop it. Even though he wearing fur he started to feel cold. Igorek focused once more on the blond vampire in front of him. He guessed he had taken a short nap because there was a blank in his memory.

"Hello?" The weak vampire called out. They were safe so someone should be near, right? "Ack..." Igorek was having a little coughing fit. It wracked his body making his lithe form shiver. He jerked when a warm hand was on his forehead.

"I see you're awake." A deep voice said in his ear. Igorek again tried to move and he turned just enough to see a long white mane.

"Who are you?" Igorek turned his head back to face Ichijou again. The blond noble was still deep asleep. He didn't have the strength to turn fully around and that bothered him alot. How was he going to protect Ichijou and himself if need be? A complete stranger was at his back and he could do nothing now!

"A servant of Zero-sama." The vampire relaxed somewhat at the mention of Zero. Igorek felt strong arms around his middle. His breath left him as he was lifted. He felt all the aches of his body in that one moment. Everything hung like it had no meat or bones attached, just skin. He was that weak and it annoyed him to no end. Igorek was about to complain when peridot eyes met face to face with the brightest blue gaze they had ever seen. There connection lasted what seemed like eternity before a soft voice broke their concentration.

**+The Prince+**

Zero lay on the bed opposite of the one occupied across from him. The black canopy slightly covering his vulnerable body. After having enough of dealing with Melanthios, he ordered the snake to check on the raven haired vampire that seemed to be awake. He heard him when they were on the floor _cuddling_. **_Urghh.... _**He didn't want to think about it. With some arguing on Melanthios' part, and a promise of Zero staying on the bed resting, the white haired guardian went to check on the two still lumps on the bed. The prince himself was under a lot of fur and covers thrown on him to cover his naked form. He hated to admit that Melanthios had his way again, but that was truth. Zero tried not think about the caresses and kisses that still tingled spots all over his body. He sighed and sunk his head down in the white satin beside the nest he made. He was tired,so very tired, physically and emotionally.

Zero stretched the muscles in his back the best he could as he watched the vampires. He really wanted to go to sleep. He then felt a soft brush. Zero blinked. _Okay. _ He could hear the younger vampire's sweet voice as he called out more clearly as Melanthios came near. _Wait....sweet?_ He must be him loosing his mind finally. Something warm pressed up against Zero on the inside and he clenched his teeth as he felt a stomach cramp make itself known. During his 'pregnancy', he barely had any blood. He would throw up half of the stuff he could get down.

_**You're hungry. **_

Something vehemently whispered in his mind. A knot twisted and Zero could not deny that he wasn't. Another brush on his abdomen. _Huh? _The former ex-human felt a twinge of pain as his fangs elongated. What was going on? He didn't feel any bloodlust until now. Zero felt like something was nudging his mind to do the commands but not controlling him. It was like something was trying to guide him. The noble vampire shivered as he felt something ghost across his neck and shoulders. A heavy wave of longing hit him like a tidal wave next. _What-?_

_**Call him.**_

Were these his vampire instincts telling him to eat and putting all these thoughts into his head, interrupting his own thoughts? Then what was that feeling? Suddenly, a heavy electrifying jolt went through his body and he gasped. He felt ghostly hands run down the sides of his body taking their time until they had caress his inner thighs slowly.

_**Call.**_

The voice said again. He voiced it without even thinking. His body needed blood now it seemed.

"Melanthios, bring him here." Zero whispered.

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Shura by DOES**

**Gessekai by BUCK-TICK**

**Only You Can Save Me by The 69 Eyes**

**Love in Cold Blood by H.I.M**

**Perfect Skin by The 69 Eyes**

**~*~**


	16. Honnou

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

**I guess you could say this has some more gore....**

**~ Two years in the making!*and still not done yet*Continue to bless with reviews :smiles: please? This chapter title means "Instinct".This chapter we catch up a little bit with the other vampires and much more with Zero.**

**Honnou**

***Chapter 16*

* * *

**

**+The Night Class+**

The night was still as the wind slipped through the depressed leaves. Even the moon seemed to look dark on this night. The grounds of Cross Academy were even more silent on this night than usual. All of the security lights were turned off. No guardians walked along the side walk making sure the Night Class were in classes. No hoots from owls or the occasional sound of a cricket filled the air. Even the Day Class girls weren't wandering. All was silent, and deadly. After resisting to bite Yori, Yuki had cut herself and drank the blood that had slipped down her finger and ran away from the room as fast as she could.

The blond had been sitting in class when the most delightful scent since Zero's hit his nostrils. He asked the teacher to go the bathroom and walked out the door before he received an answer. He sniffed the air and followed the smell to the main courtyard. Aidou had found Yuki outside under a willow near the fountain. He was so hungry that the red smudges on her lips and finger plus the still present smell of blood made his fangs elongate.

"Cross, what are you doing out here?" Aidou said as he stepped closer unconsciously. His blue eyes were now red as the blood he wanted. Aidou tilted his head to the side. Something was off about the prefect. The guardian now had long hair and her skin had grown paler since he last saw her three hours ago. She was breathing hard and her eyes seemed to have a red tint to it also. "Cross?" Yuki continued to wheeze. Her bloodlust was out of control and taking over every inch of her consciousness. She burried her face in her hands, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Aidou.....get away!" Yuki growled in warning. The blond had stepped even closer, being a few feet away.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Aidou wondered. Kaname-sama would kill him if the prefect died on his watch. The noble vampire crouched down on the dirt in front of her. Yuki growled again from her hands. Suddenly, Aidou was scratched sharply across the face and his own blood started to flow.

"Hey! What was that for?! All I was trying to do was help!" Aidou snarled himself. He brought a hand to his tender cheek. "**For the last time**, what is-" His sentenced was cut off as he was pinned to the ground and Yuki clawing at his face. Bloodlust forgotten, Aidou blocked the claws as he noticed fangs and the wild look in Yuki's eyes.

_Oh shit._

Yuki snarled as she reached again for Aidou's pretty face. Confusion was provident in the now clear blue eyes. Cross was a vampire? Did Kaname bit her without the Night Class' knowledge?

"Hey stop this madness! Get a hold of yourself. Cross!"Aidou yelled. Hoping one of the other vampires will hear his distress, the blond finally caught the offending appendages and held them still. Then Yuki started to bite at the air near his neck. He held her as far as he could with her on his body.

"I...." Yuki struggled to get a hold of herself. She stopped the biting and breathed heavily in Aidou's face. "I need blood."

"What?" Aidou blinked. _Did the prefect say she need blood? _"You mean..." Blood red eyes stared in to his angered red ones and then something clicked. The unbelievable strength to throw him down, the delicious smelling blood even for a human, the only reason why Kaname-sama would even be interested in her and the red eyes made sense. Aidou mentally bashed his head against the wall.

"You're a vampire."

**+Zero+**

Another pang went through him as Melanthios came closer with Igorek. Zero didn't know what went through his mind at that moment. Why did he call out and just what was he going to do with the stranger his faithful guardian was carrying?

Both Igorek and Melanthios had heard the order. Without taking his eyes off the precious cargo in his hand, Melanthios carried Igorek to the bed and lifted the black veil to reveal the weak prince and his eggs. The two loyalist broke their eye contact. Peridot eyes landed on the figure of what he deemed a god. Despite his unending beauty, you can tell Zero was exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes told Igorek about lack of sleep and from what skin he saw, the prince was unusually skinny.

"Come here please." Zero's voice cracked as he whispered. He just wanted to sleep the past few months of his life away. He groaned as another wave of pain came over him. Melanthios frowned. He knew his master must be tired, especially from just giving birth but it didn't looked this bad when he last checked. Melanthios set Igorek on the canopy bed and he watched Zero reach out heartbreakingly frail. Zero's had trembled. "I..."

With all the strength he had left, Igorek crawled over to where Zero was laying. The prince had barely moved an inch since he laid his eyes on him and it troubled him. He crashed on to the soft furs a few inches away from Zero breathing hard. Coughing a bit, he grabbed Zero's hand and kissed it."My prince I am here to serve you in any way I can." Igorek brought the delicate hand to his chest. Zero struggled with himself. How could he ask to have blood when the other vampire was in much need of it himself. It had been almost two weeks since he had any real blood. He was hungry all the time when he was pregnant but when he did get some blood he threw most of it up. Now that it was over, his body was famished and he was pretty sure the blood reserves the other vampires had were empty as his stomach. Since when did he give into the desires of the beast he needed to control so easily? True, he was feeding the little ones that were inside, but he still drunk human blood.

_Yuki..._

He had hated it when he had fed from her and he still shuddered when he though about taking blood from another living thing to live. So what he was about to do screamed in every fiber of his being but his instincts also pushed back.

Igorek watched as the prince closed his eyes and struggle to do something. He felt so helpless not being able to do anything himself. "Please....is there anything I can do to ease your suffering?" The prince's hand had felt more frail than it looked and his soul was begging for something to do.

"What is your name?" Zero asked.

"Igorek." The other vampire dutifully replied.

Zero slowly opened his eyes coming to a conclusion. He rolled over Igorek and bent down to his ear. "I'm sorry." It was all he said before Igorek felt gentle fangs in his neck. The Russian vampire closed his eyes and he felt the tender licks against his neck from time to time. He soon slipped into unconsciousness again. Melanthios had watched all of this with sad eyes. He also wanted to ease Zero's suffering.

Zero stopped after a couple more gulps and leaned back to look into the young face of the vampire before him. He bit his lip and placed a soft kiss on the vampire's lips. If his hunter training didn't steer him wrong, then this should seal the vampire as his own in a bond. "This is the least I can pay you after all this." He would find a way to repay Takuma as well even if still didn't like the idea of himself as a vampire, he was too tired to fight against it any longer.

"Thankyou Melanthios." Zero called out. Melanthios smiled and shut the canopy curtains.

"No problem, master." He said. Zero snuggled into Igorek as darkness took him over as well. He was so tired.

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Gessekai by BUCK-TICK**

**Orge by the GazettE**

**In The Middle of Chaos by the GazettE**

**SuperHero by Miyavi**

**13Stairs by the GazettE**

**All The Right Moves by OneRepublic**

**Apologize by OneRepublic**

**Sleepwalker by Alice Nine**

**D.L.N by the GazettE**

**Calm Envy by the GazettE**

**Guren by the GazettE**

**~*~**


	17. Yukyuu no Yoru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work DAMNIT!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You may not want to read this! Because I am a fan girl deep down and it might show!**

**~ I apologize for the wait but I'm hoping the length will make up for it. Thanks for the reviews^^ as for this chapter, Zero gets a little lovin' and I think that we all agree he needs it!XD so let's continue shall we? The chapter title means "Perpetual Night".**

**Yukyuu no Yoru**

***Chapter 17***

**

* * *

**

Another chill ran down Kaname's spine. Something was going to happen to Zero. He wasn't getting a danger vibe but more that he wouldn't like what was going to happen. Kaname was tempted to try and enter his love's thoughts. He did give Zero blood once....He did know a definite thing that was going to happen that he didn't like it at all. His deep brown eyes slowly opened as he turned his attention to the bed. Ichiru rolled to his side.

"Kaname he will betray you." A weak voice rasped out.

"Who?" Kaname sat up in the chair he slumped down in to sleep.

"Ichijou". Then all was silent.

**+Zero+**

Zero felt warm rays from the sun and wondered how he got in front of the window. He cracked one eye lazily and wondered where he was. The sound of a fire cracking was in the background and although the black veil covering the bed hid him he still felt the sun zapping some of his energy. He closed the eye again. He didn't want to get up. Zero felt something move beside him but was too sleepy to care. He snuggled into one of the pillows under his head. He felt something move the furs covering his body aside.

"Hmmm." The prince hummed annoyed. "Quite it." He rolled over feeling a draft. He still felt the warm furs under him and moved a arm beside to grab it.

"Zero-sama." A familiar voice called but he couldn't remember who. The silver headed vampire opened an eye again. The sun was blurring his vision but he could make out some black hair.

"Igorek?" The sleepy vampire mumbled. Wasn't he supposed to be beside him? Zero groaned as he prepared to sit up. His mind was clearing and the guilt of drinking Igorek's blood was beginning to flood into his jumbled mind. Putting his arms to sit his torso up was difficult and he was breathing hard at the effort. Silky fingers gripped his arms and he was forced back to lying down.

"What are you doing?" Eyes half open, Zero attempted to wake up fully. Hands slid down his side. A shiver ran down Zero's spine. Then a kiss was planted on his brow, a kiss to his neck, kisses to his shoulders, a kiss to his chest and then a kiss to his lips. Sweet blood scented breath warmed his face and he felt the hands snake to hips.

Igorek starting leaving love bites here and there as he traveled down Zero's body. He was going to show how much he appreciated the prince's kindness. Melanthios had brought blood and though he didn't know where it came from, he drunk as much as he could. There was a lot left and he wanted his Prince to be nice and relaxed when he took the nutrients. He sucked on the lovely spot above Zero's navel and dipped his tongue into the circle. The level C vampire could still tell his lord was weak. Zero was dizzy with the pleasure Igorek's mouth was giving him. His arms became dead weight and he arched his back when the wet appendage circled the inside of his belly button. "I-Igorek what's going on?" He was answered with a gentle nip and then the curiously searching mouth went lower. Igorek kissed the sac, trailed his tongue down the shaft and melded his lips around end of Zero's slow coming arousal. Seems the prince was too tired to even have sex. Zero groaned and his fingers slid between Igorek's raven locks. Zero's body couldn't fight the inevitable pleasure and pressure.

"Ah...." Zero breathed out. Igorek's tongue played with the slit and he hummed when he heard Zero moan some more. It was surprising Ichijou-sama hadn't awaken yet. Igorek bobbed his head slowly, grazing his teeth against the sensitive flesh, sucking hard at times and humming praises as Zero's body shuddered.

Time went by slow as the torture went on. Zero felt his stomach coil and his back arch. "Igorek I'm...." The hot sensation of him exploding into the hot cavern made his vision go white. "Ahhhhhh!" The prince screamed as he was milked. Igorek made sure he swallowed every drop that the lovely vampire had to give. He caressed the thighs beside his head as he continued to clean the prince up. Zero's body slowly relaxed and he bathed in the after glow. Igorek licked his lips, the prince was just as sweet as Melanthios said, even more so.

Speaking of the devil Melanthios pulled back the dark curtains. "Are you done seducing your master Igorek?" Melanthios grinned he could see the pleasurable flush Zero had and his breathing was a little labored. Zero growled and threw a pillow. Melanthios caught it. "Tut, tut, master. You need to save your strength." He then disappeared.

Zero huffed out a exhausted sigh. Since when was he comfortable with letting himself getting molested vampires again? _Oh, yeah, it started with Aidou._ Zero thought some what disgusted. He accepted being a vampire, grudgingly of course, but he certainly didn't like how active his sex life has become. All the thoughts of how he took blood to survive and the fact that he actually liked those sinful touches made the after glow dissipate very quickly. When did he let himself get this far? Igorek kissed a thigh bringing Zero back from the depressing thoughts. Peridot stared into amethyst and some understanding from the raven conveyed through their connection. Zero was Igorek's master now, knowing how sickening the name can mean, he prayed he'd never become cruel pureblood. He never actually got a chance to think the whole pureblood prince thing through. He had all the memories from Matvei, all the knowledge as a hunter but never contemplated what it meant nor how he felt about all of it. Too many things happened all at once for him to think and now all that emotion was about to burst from the dam he made to keep it flooding in the back of his mind.

Igorek brushed back the silver hair."I know you have had a hard time." He covered the vampire from the waist down and slowly crawled up Zero's body. Zero's eyes followed the other vampire. "But you don't have to suffer all the time. Those instincts may not be something you want but you can never fight your true self." A kiss to Zero's lips. "You only hurt yourself if you do." Flashes of Matvei went right before Zero's eyes. Igorek sat on his stomach and fluffing the pillows leaving the prince to sigh again as he let himself be propped against them. Igorek lifted the prince's arms, kissed both hands and Zero's cheek before sitting beside him.

A voice no one had heard before called out. "Zero?"

**+Yuki+**

Yuki breathed a happy sigh as she finished off the blood in her glass. It wasn't the synthetic blood either, it was nice warm human blood. She thought the idea would disturb her but after the first sip the thought quickly flew from her mind. Her inner vampire rejoiced as she took another sip and looked at the vampires in front of her. "Thank you Aidou. Thank you Kain."

"Do you know where Kaname-sama is, Yuki-sama?" Kain asked. Both vampires were kneeling in front her.

Yuki took another sip. "Of course I do. I know where my Zero is also." She sighed again. "The're going to meet the King."

"What King?" Aidou asked without thinking. A look from Kain said to shut up.

Yuki chuckled. "You know the family before the Kurans I assume?" She finished off her drink. " I'm going to tell the Chairman he has to wait a little bit two also. We'll wait until my brother brings back the Prince." The vampires stared on in confusion. Just what was happening?

"For what, may I ask, Yuki-sama?" Kain question. A inquisitive eyebrow was raised.

"For Zero's accent to the throne of course." Yuki practically smiled the words.

**+Takuma+**

Takuma coughed as he came too. The sun was bright when his eyes opened. He closed them again as his body broke into a cold sweat. Something warm was pressed against his forehead."You should take this." A deep voice said. The noble's head was throbbing. His nose twitched when he smelled blood. His eyelids shot open revealing red irises. He took hold of the person's hand gobbling the liquid within the cup like water. Melanthios fed the starving vampire as he slyly listened to the conversation across the room. It took Takuma a few minutes to slow down and drain the last drop in the cup.

"This is human blood." Takuma lightly whispered looking longingly into the empty cup.

"Shh, my lord. There is more where this came from." Melanthios placed a finger on the bloodied lips. He smiled a malicious smile. "Wait here." He sang. Takuma wondered who the mysterious person was. He registered the other people in the room. Takuma inhaled. Moon Lilies wafted through the room.

"Zero?" All was unsettling quiet. He moved closer to the bed. The canopy was opened showing a tired prince and Igorek. Melanthios choose to reappear then with another goblet of blood. Takuma ignored it for the time being and kneeled in front of the bed. He took Zero's pale hand. "Good evening, my Prince." Zero blushed. Igorek moved behind Zero to give the noble vampire room to sit.

Melanthios handed Takuma the goblet. The blond vampire stood up and drunk the cup of blood appreciatively. "Thank you." Zero looked on in shock, still not believing the vampire was okay after his long slumber. He and Igorek were startled by the musical voice only to see the vampire come to the canopy opening. Melanthios had miraculously appeared and given Takuma a glass of blood. Now the blond vampire sat near the lover of his dreams and Igorek.

"Are you okay Ichijou-sempai?"

Takuma smiled."Really, after everything Zero?"

Zero blushed again. "Are you okay Takuma?"

Takuma's smile broadened. He leaned over Zero, "Of course I am." He stroked Zero's face lovingly. "I'm glad to see my prince safe and sound with his servants, including me, around him." Zero's cheek colored even brighter and he averted his eyes since he couldn't take the intense stare. Igorek and Melanthios looked on with passiveness, neither could say anything.

Melanthios cleared his throat playfully. "Well gentlemen, and your highness, we're here." Melanthios smiled as the boat came to a abrupt halt.

**~All of you are probably like "WHAT NO KANAMEXZERO YET?" right now. It's coming I promise!**

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Nocturne -Rain Song by BUCK-TICK**

**Breath No More by Evanescence**

**Mon Essentiel by Emmanuel Moire**

**Gesshoku by BUCK-TICK**

**Muma-The Nightmare by BUCK-TICK**

**SEX BLOOD ROCK N' ROLL by VAMPS**

**Hier Kommt Alex by Die Toten Hosen**

**She's Gone by G-Dragon**

**Kain by BUCK-TICK**

**~*~**


	18. Yokai no Tsuki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hino-sama's work!**

**To All Yaoi Haters: You have no idea what you are missing.**

**+Well it's 3 years now in the making and well maybe we will all get to the end. It looks like a 4****th**** year though! If you guys are still there :rubshead: TBH I had lost inspiration for a long time, like with some of my other fics. I promise to finish this story though! I promise to finish all my stories, albeit slowly. I have matured a lot since I started writing this story. I even finished high school! The plot has been kind of lost on me, but I know how it'll end! And I know these characters are absolutely OOC (^_^;) Think of this as a Christmas Gift? The title means "Moon Demon"...**

**Yokai no Tsuki**

***Chapter 18***

Zero closed his eyes as his emotions were running wild again. He was wrapped snugly in his white fur coat with comfortable clothes on. He was holding a simple black trunk carrying his precious eggs. All six were shaking slightly as they rode in a sleek black car to a destination he didn't know. The 3 vassals with the prince, Melanthios, Takuma, and Igorek, all looked at Zero to see if he had the slightest discomfort. Zero still had bags under his eyes, but his condition was much better than before. He let out a sigh and suddenly thought of the pureblood. Why did he have this inkling that Kaname was near?

"Where exactly are we going?" Zero asked looking at all the faces in the car.

Takuma answered. "To meet your father. Lord Akim." The blond vampire fiddled with his hands.

"My father?" A tall male with long brown hair and cloudy blue eyes flashed in his mind. "Oh..."

"Do you remember him?" Takuma was sitting across from him. He put his hand top of Zero's.

"Sort of." Zero closed his eyes. "Matvei's memories are kinda blurred even though I have them."

"You mean_ your_ memories." Igorek pipped up. "You don't seem confident though."

"I mean, it's all hazy." Zero said. "It's like I can remember, but not remember."

"It's probably because you are the reincarnation." Melanthios suggested.

"Probably." Then all was silent again.

**{Viskenti}**

The king had this feeling that an enemy was coming. He could name the enemy in a heartbeat as Kaname Kuran. "The pure blood has been testing my patience." Viskenti said to himself. He flicked a claw while moving his body slowly in his bath. The Vampire King was waiting for his son to get here. His paternal instincts going haywire as Zero got closer. The king was reclining against the tub and planned in his head what to do when Zero got there. Akim breathed in the rose petals' scent and the burning wax of all the candles in the room. His long brown hair was up in a ponytail as he traced all over his body with a wash cloth.

"Should I start off with dinner first? No...maybe he will be tired and need rest." An evil smirk came upon his lips. "I know exactly where he can sleep. Somewhere far from where that pure blood can't touch him."

Viskenti slowly got out the bath, water dripping onto the floor as he moved. He wrapped a brown colored robe around him and stepped into his personal bed chamber. There beside his coffin was another. This one just as elaborate as his own. It was cream and had the family's personal coat of arms on it. A brown dragon and white snake held up the shield en-crested with a crown sitting on top of a bountiful treasure. At the very top of the shield there was a lion head with a crown also on it. The main two colors were violet and black. _Regalis Familia Affero Per Deus_ was on the ribbon flowing from beneath it. The edges of the coffin had black lining. All over the coffin there were black bats engraved into the fineness of the wood.

"Zero is safest right beside me, right?" Viskenti said in glee. He set about drying off and such.

**{Kaname}**

It was colder in Russia than he anticipated. Snow blanketed the whole place making it look like something on a Christmas card. The last time he was here it was centuries ago. Kaname left Ichiru at his mansion with the Aidou Clan head. He breathed out an agitated breath of air. How long must he wait for his actual love? Since Ichiru's shocking confession of Takuma betraying him he's been on edge. In a way, if he really thought about it, then Ichiru would have just as much right to the throne as Zero since they were twins.

"Matvei didn't choose him though." Kaname trudged through the snow. He was surrounded by dark woods that led up to his enemy/future father-in-law's castle. He was sure that Akim knew he was here and doubted that he left the palace unguarded.

"What are you doing here?" A handsome vampire with silver hair and red eyes had a lance pointed at him. Judging by the crest embroidered on his shirt he belonged to the royal family themselves. From the looks of it, he was a guard.

"I'm here to see Lord Akim and the Prince." Kaname said releasing his aura to make the vampire obey.

"If that was the case why not take the main road?" The vampire released his aura also. "Don't think just because you're a pure blood that I will submit so easily." Said vampire's eyes glowed an eerie red.

Kaname frowned. "I would be stopped even if I did use the main road, right?"

"Of course. We have orders to either kill or capture you should you enter the grounds." The vampire guard spun his lance. "Which will it be?"

Kaname's claws lengthened. "I'm not going anywhere I do not wish to go."

"The hard way I guess." The vampire hissed striking the first blow.

**And so we continue with the Prince and his servants...**

At some point in time Zero had fallen asleep. He awoke when the car jerked to a halt. "What's going on?"

"It seems we're at the gate." Takuma said while peering out the window. Zero blinked sleep from his eyes and looked out the window. They were surrounded by snow and woods. The limousine they were in stopped directly in front of a gigantic iron gate. Metallic roses made up of silver twisted through the black rods of the it. Behind the gate was a winding dirt road leading up to the biggest castle or any castle Zero has ever seen.

"Where is this?" Zero asked in awe. It was bigger than any Pure blood mansion he saw. The castle was so big that it took up all of the space on the hill it sat upon. There was even a mote around it. The stones that made up the building were a sandy color. You can see the mold and poison ivy growing on the top of the towers of it.

"It's your home Prince." Takuma smiled at Zero. "Or was a long time ago." Suddenly, a loud screeching was heard. The gates opened with no one there and the driver slowly drove up the steep road.

"That's kinda of creepy," Melanthios said. "but, I have seen worse." He wrapped an arm around Zero's waist.

Zero smiled back at Takuma as they made their way up to the castle.

When the bouncing stopped and the car was parked in front of large brownish steps Melanthios got out the car first. The gentle wind made the cold seep through his scales and he shivered a bit. Snakes do not like the cold. They were already coldblooded creatures without the winter turning them into ice sculptures. He walked around to Zero's door and opened it.

They had past many trees by walking. Zero was in awe at how much snow there was. It was eerily beautiful. But, it troubled him also. He clutched the trunk holding his eggs tightly.

**{Kaname}**

The pure blood huffed as he dodged the vampire's lance. The guard was weakening. "You can't kill me." He jerked to the left and tore his claws through the guard's shoulder. They cut through the muscle like paper. You could hear the skin and meat mush together as they were pulled from bone.

A sickening scream came from the guard as he swung his lance around and tried to decapitate Kaname. He only managed to graze a cheek. "If I go down, you only have a **castle full** of enemies to go through left!" The brave guard was bleeding heavily, not only from his shoulder, but his side and legs as well. There was fire in his eyes though. He was far from giving up.

"Persistent you are." The pure blood wonders how the Level B could resist his power though. It unnerved him. If this Level B was the guard outside, then what awaited him on the _inside_. He was trying not to kill the poor vampire. After all, he was just following his master's orders. And, killing someone from another pure blood's protective circle was just asking for war.

"Argh!" The silver headed vampire just barely dodged Kaname's hand, but instead was quickly slammed against the castle wall. They've been trading blows for the past few minutes with the guard getting most of the blows.

Kaname barely had any scratches and they were healing very quickly. He would give the guard credit for tattering his clothes and cutting him twice. "Level B, what is your name?" The pure blood held the other at the throat.

"No concern of yours." The silver haired guard spat. His weapon was a few feet away. Inwardly he knew this was probably the end of the line for him.

"Oh but, it is." Kaname smirked wickedly. His fangs lengthened. He tilted the others head to the side.

"**No!**" The guard struggling to injure and pull the pure blood's arm away. "You wouldn't!" He wasn't afraid to die but, that wasn't what he knew the pure blood planned to do.

Kaname, fast as sound, bit into the Level B's neck. He grunted as he felt the others hand go through his side. He was sure there was gaping hole. The pure blood felt the other wiggle his fingers and Kaname was draining him fast.

"Dammit!..." The guard's sight was fading into black.

Kaname pulled the others hand out, whining a bit in pain. He could smell his blood all over and he was sure it was a gruesome sight. Feeling flesh drop to the ground in small clumps, the wound was closing however, due to the others blood. The guard's heartbeat slowed down but, before it could stop completely Kaname pulled back.

"I haven't made one in a while." Kaname whispered, blood dripping down his mouth. The royal guard was limp and much paler than the snow around them now. Switching from choking the vampire, the pure blood wrapped his arm around the guard's middle leaning him over some. He then bit his own wrist. Forcing the guard's mouth open, he let the blood fall into the others mouth in a small stream.

A few minutes later a choking sound came from the unconscious vampire. Opaque eyelashes fluttered as the blood continued to flow into his mouth. The Level B realized what was going on and tried to get out of Kaname's grasp. It was futile though, as he was weak from battling the other. Kaname push his wrist against the others mouth feeling fangs pricking his skin.

"_Stop!_" The silver headed vampire tried to yell but, the blood made him gurgle instead. It flooded his throat, his very being, as he felt warmth creep to every vein and artery revitalizing his dead body. His vampire instincts took over his mind. Instead of pulling away like he wanted to, he bit even deeper into the wrist offered to him.

"Listen to me." The pure blood commanded. "From this day forth and forever, you are **my** servant. You shall not do anyone's bidding but **mine**."

The Level B was now clutching Kaname's arm, eyes wide and glowing red. It was like he was hypnotized.

Now that the other was okay, Kaname leaned him upright and let go. A few more minutes and the pure blood pulled his wrist away. The vampire guard growled animalistic and hissed at Kaname. Kaname knew he couldn't hurt him now. "Am I right Estilo?"

The Level B didn't want to say the words but, every fiber in his being prickled at the sound of the man's voice. He prayed to God that he we would be forgiven for becoming a traitor. "Yes, master." Red eyes cast to the ground in despair.

Kaname smirked. He brought a hand to Estilo's face and lifted the others head to meet his eyes. The pure blood gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Good boy."

**{Zero meets his Father}**

Zero and company made it inside the big castle after going across the large draw bridge. It was so medieval in his opinion. "I'm having a weird feeling." Maybe it was his hunter and vampire senses telling him a very old and powerful vampire was near and it was **dangerous**. They stood in a grand foyer. A diamond Chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The ceiling was also painted with pictures of angels and demons so alive it unnerved the silver headed vampire to his core. There was a black grand spiral staircase in the middle of the room. Everything, including the stairs themselves was gold. The windows were outlined in white and hidden behind black curtains. Mirrors and paintings lined the side of the white stone walls.

"It's a little different from what I remember." Takuma spoke up, stepping in front of Zero. He too felt a chill run through his spine.

"Ah! Young Master and Master Ichijou!" Zero's eyes widen as a vampire girl, maybe younger than them all, came from no where and appeared right in front of Takuma.

Takuma jumped a little not expecting someone to appear so close. "Oh, uh, hello!"

She blinked, cerulean eyes confused. "Oh, Did I scare you? I'm sorry! I have a habit of using my powers frequently." She apologized by bowing. Her golden hair going past her waist. She was wearing red robes fit for a noble. "My dearest apologizes! My name is Karen. Master wanted me to take you to the dining hall to wait."

"Change of plans sweet Karen." Everyone turned to look at the person. Deep voice music to Zero's ears. His heart was throbbing. Why was he feeling this?

"Master!" The vampire woman turned around and bowed.

There coming down from the stairs was the king of vampires himself, Viskenti. Long wavy brown locks swept into a high ponytail. He was wearing a royal blue Chinese looking suit, it contrasted with his bright blue eyes. He smiled seeing his son finally at last. "I want to greet my son properly."

Zero felt his face heat up and he was pretty sure he was blushing. This man, was his father?


End file.
